<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Easy Side of Midnight by prufrockspeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569294">Easy Side of Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prufrockspeach/pseuds/prufrockspeach'>prufrockspeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After 'The Sun', Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gonna leave some things vague so you can self-insert, Hint hint peralez, Just offed 'saka now theres another shady organisation to deal with, Light Dom/sub, Like V's appearance, Mr Blue Eyes major sus, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also i kno i stopped capitalising halfway thru the tags but cbb to change so, canon divergent plot, cuz it sure sounds complex when i try to explain it, eventual smut is finally here, lmao what are tags, minor character death incoming, o come o ye silverhand hoes, pls lemme kno if the plot gets confusing, soft johnny but not too soft, switching pov + unreliable narrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prufrockspeach/pseuds/prufrockspeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason why V agreed to the Crystal Palace heist was simple. Mr Blue Eyes had made her an offer she couldn't refuse: another shot at life. For both her and Johnny. All seemed too preem to be true, until the mysterious blue-eyed organisation revealed their true intentions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Infant Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What in the actual…”</p><p>When Mr Blue Eyes had offered V a 'fresh beginning', V wasn't sure what to expect. But she sure as hell did not expect to be staring down a naked clone of herself submerged in blue fluids.</p><p>“Magnificent, is it not?” Said blue-eyed man had the audacity to gesture proudly at the glass tank. “Identical down to a fault. Rest assured, all bodily functions are in working order and-”</p><p>“What the fuck?” V exploded. A few lab personnel flinched and tried to shuffle away inconspicuously. After all, this was <em> the </em> V - herald of Arasaka’s destruction, Afterlife legend and the best damned merc in all NC. No doubt she could wipe everyone and everything in this lab clean from the face of the earth and escape with barely a scratch.</p><p>But Mr Blue Eyes only smiled wider, as if the bastard knew better. And V hated to admit that he did indeed. How he found out about her condition was beyond her, but if the blue-eyed bastard could finally give her the cure to her dying body and suffering soul…</p><p>V gritted her teeth, preventing another string of curses. “What is the meaning of this?”</p><p>“I’m glad you asked,” Mr Blue Eyes beckoned for V to come closer. “What you’re looking at is a fully functional clone of yourself. I’ll spare you the nitty gritty detes, but my people have found a way to produce and grow a human fetus using extracted DNA. Of course, we had to speed things along a bit, but it should have little to no side effect on the body.” </p><p>“You <em> grew </em> this? Using <em> my </em>DNA? How the fuck...”</p><p>“Ever heard of Jurassic Park?” Upon receiving only an incredulous stare in response, Mr Blue Eyes chuckled to himself. V wasn't sure whether his reference or herself was the joke. “Well no matter. Again, you don’t need all the details. As for your DNA, well, that wasn’t particularly hard to obtain. You’ve been leaving a trail of blood in your wake, and a lot of it has been yours.”</p><p>V felt a dead knot forming in her stomach. “How long have you been observing me?”</p><p>“Long enough that we can now help you.”</p><p>Finding no suitable words to express her implosion of emotions, V stared silently at the strange, submerged figure. The girl looked younger than her current self, and softer. A blank slate - yet to be dragged through the mud of the city, splattered with gore, hardened by chrome and irreversible decisions. Her eyes remained closed, her features relaxed in a deep, peaceful slumber. </p><p>How much V wished to be that peacefully sleeping girl. To not know the world. To wake up with innocent hope in her eyes instead of blood in her throat. </p><p>As if reading her mind, Mr Blue Eyes broke the silence. “Simply put, this body can be yours. I mentioned before I needed Hellman’s designs to help you. Now you’ll see the truth in that.”</p><p>With perfect timing, another blue-eyed personnel in a lab suit approached with a large coolant suitcase. It clicked open with a hiss, revealing one tiny chip shaped suspiciously similar to the Relic.</p><p>“Is that…”</p><p>“Yes, V. With the blueprints you provided us, we were able to improve on Hellman’s original designs to produce this,” Mr Blue Eyes gestured emphatically at the chip, “a Relic 2.0, if you must. Much more stable than the first. And it shall be the key to your rebirth.”</p><p>“Wait, wait,” V held up her hands defensively, “just to get this straight. You want to insert me into this clone body using the same technology and process which is killing my current body?” </p><p>“<em>Similar </em> technology and process. Although your new body does not have memories, it does have a consciousness, so if we inserted your engram on a copy of the original Relic, your new body would initially recognise it as a threat, a virus. Furthermore, the overwriting process will inevitably cause a certain level of damage to the host. So needless to say, there would be an extremely rough and long adjustment period. However, the Relic 2.0 no longer ‘overwrites’, but ‘overtakes’ the rest of the body. So there will hardly be an adjusting process, much less a ‘fight for the pilot’s seat’ process.” </p><p>“Why can’t you just reuse my current body? Let the original kinda chip overwrite it?”</p><p>“As I said, the original overwriting process is flawed, since it damages the body to a certain extent. And I’m afraid your current body simply cannot withstand another overwriting.”</p><p>V swallowed, wanting to gulp down her rising fear. Just how much did they know? And if their technology was so advanced - perhaps more so than Arasaka and Militech combined - why have they remained in the dark for so long? A dull memory tugged at the back of her mind. A bespectacled lunatic prophet. Ravings of overlords in synthetic skin. <em>Blue-eyed people took him away…</em></p><p>Mr Blue Eyes cleared his throat, yet again interrupting V’s reverie. “I believe I have kept up my end of the bargain thus far. I have offered you a solution; whether you take it or not is up to you. But like you said, you’ve got nothing to lose. Right?”</p><p>V’s attention snapped back to those unnatural glowing orbs. “Not so fast. There was another half to your end of the bargain, ’member?”</p><p>Mr Blue Eyes waved off his attendant along with the biochip. “Yes of course. Silverhand. His matters are a little more complex. And that is where your most recent - and I daresay most legendary - heist comes into play.”</p><p>V frowned. “Crystal Palace? How is customer data going to help us?”</p><p>“Not <em>just</em> customer data. For years, Arasaka had been researching the possibility of mass control over the Net, especially methods of reaching beyond the Blackwall. They conducted most of this research in satellite labs, one of them being hidden behind the facade of the outer space casino. Why the interest in the Blackwall? Well, they thought Alt Cunningham’s engram running rampant in the Net was going to prove troublesome sooner or later. And clearly they weren’t wrong.” </p><p>He paused to give V a knowing, congratulatory smile. On the other hand, V wasn’t even that surprised anymore that he knew about Alt. </p><p>“Of course,” he continued, turning to face the tank again, “Arasaka’s research was impressive but incomplete. Yet by some twisted chance of fate, the Voodoo Boys held the missing piece of puzzle.”</p><p>Mr Blue Eyes glanced at V, as if gauging her reaction. On the surface, the merc maintained a look of indifferent yet impenetrable concentration. Only V herself knew how much her insides were churning with dread, the more this man talked. Voodoo Boys? Christ, had he been eyeing her since then? Or perhaps she was overthinking. The VDB’s did wreak chaos in the Net, with V’s help nonetheless. It would be hard not to know about it.</p><p>“Of course,” Mr Blue Eyes resumed with his favorite starting words, “we had to piece everything together, and I’ll spare you the boring details again. Basically, what you stole from Crystal Palace included research on a potential AI virus that can be programmed to search for and absorb engrams. Even beyond the Blackwall.”</p><p>At this point, V didn’t even feel like pretending she could keep up anymore. “Meaning?” </p><p>“Meaning, there is a good chance we can code this AI virus to look for Silverhand’s engram. And once we have the engram, we’ll have the necessary DNA info to recreate his body. You know the rest.”</p><p>V puffed out a slow, measured breath. She was tempted, <em>very</em> tempted, to just scream “Yes! Please! This is everything I wanted! Please make it all come true!” But she knew this was no charity organisation. So why would they go to such extents to help her? She doubted the data she stole for them from the Crystal Palace was worth the trouble. In fact, it now sounded more as if the data she stole was for herself and Johnny’s sake?</p><p>V’s question must have been written all over her face. She earned a chuckle from her blue-eyed client. “Now that you know the ‘what’ and the ‘how’, I suspect you wish to know ‘why’.” </p><p>V nodded and voiced her doubts. But Mr Blue Eyes only smiled heartily.</p><p>“Don’t fret yourself over the matter. Our deal is done, and I would ask for no more from you. You underestimate the value of the data you have provided us, as well as our zest for knowledge.”</p><p><em>And knowledge is power.</em> Great. V sincerely hoped she did not just help some supervillain organisation learn the secrets of immortality or something. Though if they didn't, some other megacorp down the line probably would. Humans loved playing God, after all.</p><p>Again, as if reading her mind, Mr Blue Eyes piped in, “The Relic 2.0 will die if its host or body dies. It’s not a free pass to eternal life. And no, our knowledge of Soulkiller is not yet potent enough to create multiple copies of your engram, if that were even possible. So please do be more careful with your new body. That is, if you choose to accept my offer.”</p><p>She already knew her final answer. And from the way the bastard smiled at her, she could tell he knew it too. The plan was half-baked, obviously not beta tested. Or even alpha tested. And there was definitely something the bastard was not telling her. But what better choice did she have? This blue-eyed organisation had her on a leash and knew exactly what kind of treats to dangle in front of her so as to make her perform tricks for them.</p><p><em>Fuck it. </em>If there was one thing she needed, however deserved or undeserved, it was this. A rebirth. Another chance. That dickhead stuck in the digital afterlife could use one too. And neither of them had anything to lose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just One Yesterday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a long, long while, it was just darkness. There were the occasional sparks of light vaguely reminiscent of the human form, but they were just that. Occasional. Vague. Unable to touch or be touched. Johnny wasn't sure if he himself had become a spark of human-shaped blinkers, or whether he was part of the void himself. He only knew he was part of Alt. Whatever the fuck that meant. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do, but he just couldn't be bothered to test out the extent of his freedom. Something felt amiss. Beyond just not having some corpo megabuilding to blow up.</p><p>Johnny recalled his last conversation with V in Mikoshi. The stupid cunt had the audacity to consider giving up her body for him. After all their hard work. Okay, it was more V's hard work, but all the more reason. He simply couldn't understand when V had looked toward that yellow pillar of light and said she saw hope. Hope beyond the Blackwall. Hope beyond the promise of death in a meagre six months. Of course he had to slap that gonk idea outta her mind as soon as it crept in. Thank whatever god out there that he did.</p><p>'Cause it was living hell in this digital wasteland. Every second he spent in a liminal space between dreaming and waking and willing those dreams into hallucinations to quench his psyche's thirst for...something. Something besides boredom. And bitterness. And the utterly terrifying realisation that he was <em>so, so alone</em>.</p><p>Once upon a time he would've never allowed himself to wake up alone in bed. It didn't matter whether it was Rogue, Kerry, Alt or some stripper's face he awoke to. As long he was the one to leave, not get left. His second life saw him waking up each day to the same face, same hands, same psychotic sleeping position. And this time, he didn't have to be afraid that his bed buddy would leave him. Not that V was his bed buddy in the traditional sense. And not that he would ever try to make her that, given the chance. All he wanted, back then and now, was to see her well enough to get up each morning. </p><p>Ah right, that was what was missing. </p><p>Fuck he missed V. Missed her so much. In every memory he relived their snarky banter, her voice, her laugh. In every dream he sought her eyes, her hair, her hands. <em>Those fucking beautiful hands. </em>He could only imagine what those long, slender fingers could do if life had handed her a guitar and not a gun. Perhaps, in another life, they could be in a band together. And he would have the honor of watching those fingers dance across strings, and then later have those same fingers caress his cheeks, thread through his hair, wander across his shoulders, his chest, down to his waist...</p><p>It was during one such episode of half-dream, half-hallucination that Johnny felt a sudden sharp pain throughout his being. It came as a shock. And he didn't have time to call out to Alt's consciousness before he felt himself sucked from one kind of darkness into another. </p><p>This new space seemed smaller, tighter, and strangely familiar. Gone were the occasional sparks of yellow, replaced by luminescent blue lines winding and stacking to create vague pathways. Johnny wandered those paths for what he deemed an eternity, and came to the conclusion that he was - surprise, surprise - going around in circles. This aimless yet restless sense of wandering instilled a familiar dread in him. It reminded him of those cursed fifty years of un-death, on the verge of insanity but forbidden to give in to the dark. </p><p><em>Well, shit</em>. Was this retribution? Was this his version of digital hell? Being stuck forever in those fifty years, left to rot in his own regrets?</p><p>Oh, what he wouldn't give right now to have V come up behind him and tap him on the shoulder, and for him to jerk around and ask, for old times' sake, "And who are you?" </p><p>Perhaps it was his fervent and desperate wishing, but Johnny actually <em>felt</em> something against his shoulder. He turned around, but V was not there. In fact, nothing was. All the blue lights were gone, and Johnny found himself enveloped in a new kind of darkness. It was a greyish black, with hints of multi-coloured stars around the edges of his vision. He tried to look around some more but found that he suddenly couldn't move. And his head hurt. And, <em>okay</em>, there was <em>definitely</em> something on his shoulder <em>he was not going craz</em><em>y well at least he hoped he wasn't going crazy oh fuck-</em></p><p>Then he opened his eyes. Light poured in from all directions, forcing him to squeeze them shut once more. He slowly reopened them, bit by bit, disoriented but recognising parts of his new environment. He was lying on a bed. There was a faded white ceiling, and an alcove filled with books and other trinkets. To his right was a dreamcatcher hanging on the wall. And to his left...</p><p>...To his left was V's sleeping face rested against his shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>Well. Fuck I've actually lost it.</em>
</p><p>Johnny had the weird urge to laugh and congratulate himself on finally crossing the line between trying to hallucinate and actually hallucinating. And it felt so real too. The weight of her head, the tickle of her breath. He wanted to turn to get a better look at V's face, but he was afraid he would disturb her. Disturb this heartbreakingly beautiful fantasy. So instead, with difficulty, he reached his free hand over and brushed a few stray strands out of her face. Oh, the action felt too good, too much. Yet too little at the same time. </p><p>V's face was just inches away from his own. An impulse took root in his muddled mind. All he had to do was lean forward. Just a bit, <em>just a bit...</em></p><p>Then he realised something was wrong. His left arm - the one V was resting against and had her own arms entwined with - was made of flesh. Not metal. Flesh.</p><p>"What the <em>fuck</em>?!" </p><p>V's eyes flew open at his curse, just as he instinctively whipped his arm out from her grasp, consequently whacking her in the face. V yelped and rolled off the side of the bed, while Johnny struggled to get up in this strange body that <em>definitely</em> was not his own.</p><p>If he wasn't nuts, then he was gonna find the nearest iron and stick it in his own mouth. Like <em>hell</em> if he was gonna be a brain parasite <em>again</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sleeping Satellite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what you’re tellin’ me is… I’m a prematurely ripened test tube baby.”</p>
<p>Johnny paced back and forth in the apartment, cigarette in hand. V sat on the couch watching him, ice to her cheek. She had to admit, yes, it was weird seeing Johnny without his cybernetic arm, but the fact that he was actually here, walking and talking and cussing like he used to, simply overruled any other qualms she had about this new grown body. But she couldn't say the same for Johnny. As soon as the dickhead had settled down and half-listened to her explanations, he started scratching like hell at his left hand, muttering under his breath that he would get it chopped off as soon as he could. The only thing that stopped him from fucking clawing his own flesh off was a cigarette. </p>
<p>“Pretty much, yeah."</p>
<p>"And in exchange for this you had to put your life - your hard-earned life - on the line for some blue-eyed corpocunts. For <em>another</em> heist against 'Saka property. How fuckin' nova, V."</p>
<p>The air was tense, and V felt jittery. Like ants on the pavement before a storm. She sincerely hoped she was wrong, but she felt a fight brewing.</p>
<p>"Yeah, my hard-earned six months. Figured it was a worthy bet if it could win me another life. Two, actually. Clearly I was right." </p>
<p>"At what cost though? You just sold your soul to another megacorp. Mine too. And I gotta say they sound shady as fuck. More shady than Saburo Arasaka under a palm tree."</p>
<p>In another situation, V would have laughed at his comment. But right now, she had the urge to curl up underneath the desk alongside Nibbles. Poor darling was nervous too. Been hiding there since Johnny's little outburst. Unfortunately, this was probably the best time to sort things out. Even if it meant blowing up at each other. While V tried to suppress her rising irritation, she could see Johnny's pacing becoming more and more aggressive. He was a lit fuse, and the explosion was near.</p>
<p>"And to top that sundae off with a cherry, that blue-eyed motherfucker now knows the secret to immortality."</p>
<p>"It's not immortality. Only a second life. Relic dies if you die." V crossed her arms, then uncrossed them. What was she defending? Mr Blue Eyes? Her own decision?</p>
<p>"They <em>say</em> they don't know how to copy an engram. But who knows? Maybe they've secretly got us both under some voodoo mind control now. Fuck, if they can grow a whole human being, what can't they-"</p>
<p>"Okay, listen, why are you being an asshole about this?" <em>Ah shit</em>. V didn't mean to be the one to place the final straw. But she also couldn't bear this fuming, meaningless back and forth any longer. </p>
<p>"I don't know, V. Maybe 'cause I don't like the idea of you risking your neck for some half-assed deal and then volunteering us as guinea pigs for some underground lab freak show."</p>
<p>"Well in case you haven't noticed, I earned you <em>another life</em>!"</p>
<p>"And who the fuck asked you to?!"</p>
<p>V had no answer for that. She was afraid of exactly this. Of Johnny blaming her once he found out the stakes. And it was true, it was her decision and hers alone. A selfish one, all things considered. Perhaps Johnny would have been happier with Alt, instead of coming back to this godforsaken city and suffering mortal pains again.</p>
<p>When Mr Blue Eyes first made her the offer, she was shocked and suspicious too. But the sweetness of the promised reward smothered her foresight. Back then, her only thought was that if she could somehow live just another year, or talk to Johnny one more time, she would be satisfied. That haze over her eyes only thickened after her own successful transfer. It thickened more when she received a call saying Johnny's engram had been found. It thickened ever more the first time she laid eyes on Johnny's new, fully grown body, and more when Johnny's body was stable enough for her to take him to Vik's. And to finally take him back home and lie down next to him and pretend for a while that they had always been together... Hell, she was so grateful she would have kissed Mr Blue Eyes' feet. </p>
<p>Looking back now, V realised she really was in a bad place. A terrible place, actually, to be making such hasty decisions. So she couldn't blame Johnny for being angry at her now. True, he had nothing to lose. But did he have anything to gain from being back here? She was only going off the instinct that maybe he missed her too. Missed life, at least.</p>
<p>It was probably the guilt on her face, but Johnny suddenly stopped pacing and instead plopped himself down next to her on the couch, his arm behind her neck.</p>
<p>"Look, I'm happy as fuck to see you again. I'm just..."</p>
<p>The rockerboy was hardly ever at a lost for words. Hell, if he changed his name to Silvertongue that would've worked too. The fact that they were sitting there in tense and awkward silence spoke volumes about how messed up their situation was. </p>
<p>V sighed. This was definitely not how she imagined their reunion. Trying to lighten the mood, she quipped half-jokingly, "Hey even if I didn't deserve a 'thank you', I definitely didn't deserve a smack in the face. My <em>brand new</em> face. So I'd say we're even now."</p>
<p>Johnny snorted. "C'mon, I already apologised. And it was an accident. 'Sides," he leaned forward suddenly, taking her hand and lifting the ice pack, examining the aftermath, "I think it adds a nice blush to your baby face."</p>
<p>V swatted his hand away. "What? Ya wanna smack my other cheek for symmetry's sake? Maybe bang my head against the window like the first time we met? Threaten to kill me? I mean hey, if we wanna re-enact our second rebirths might as well go all the way."</p>
<p>They both laughed at the tragic sequence of events. Still smiling, Johnny shook his head. "Nah, figured if we got ourselves a new start then we oughta treat it as just that. Let bygones be bygones. Fuck Blue Eyes and all other shady corpocunts."</p>
<p>V breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank heavens he had always been quick to adapt. She turned and smiled properly for the first time at reborn Johnny. He looked younger than his engram projection, probably late twenties. She reached out instinctively to touch his face, decided halfway there that it was too intimate a gesture, then settled for a jab at his left arm. "Uh huh, so you still gonna get your arm amputated?"</p>
<p>"Still thinkin' of it, yes. I mean, how the fuck am I Johnny Silverhand if I don't have my silver hand?" </p>
<p>"Could just be metaphorical. Don't you artsy folk love metaphors?" V laughed as Johnny gave her a sidelong glare. </p>
<p>"S'pose I don't <em>have</em> to chop it off. Could just get chrome plating."</p>
<p>At that, V suddenly remembered her promise to a certain old, cranky ripperdoc. She jumped off the couch and went over to her little closet. "That reminds me, we should go to Vik's. He said to go as soon as you're ready and rearing." </p>
<p>"Why?" Despite the unwillingness in his tone, Johnny got up and followed her.</p>
<p>"To give you a proper checkup. And also," she threw an old biker jacket and a wink over her shoulder, "to get you chromed up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Somebody Buy Me a Drink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't that Johnny wasn't happy. Of course he was fucking ecstatic to see V again. But his rude awakening coupled with too many unexplained factors meant that he couldn't truly be happy until he had heard the whole truth. And, well, the whole truth didn't exactly make him happy. Then it all went downhill from there. If they were both actually twenty something for the first time and lived in a rosy utopia, Johnny would be crying tears of joy and holding V in his arms while he professed all his gratitude and other complex rose-coloured emotions to her. But this was Night City, and experience rang alarm bells in his head before he had time to focus on the positives. He was just so damned worried about the gonk sometimes. For all her wit and caution and experience, how could she allow herself to walk into this lion's den blindfolded? And if two lives had taught Johnny anything, it was that your demons <em>do</em> come back to collect your debt. With interest.</p><p>A sharp and sudden sting in his left arm made him jerk. "Fuck, coulda given me a warnin', old man."</p><p>Viktor Vektor retrieved the anaesthesia injector with a huff. "Coulda given V a warnin' before you smacked her in the face. Besides, I did warn you, you were just too busy checkin' her out."</p><p>"Oh great. If there's one thing that hasn't changed in all my three lives it's the accusations. C'mon then, what else you got?" Johnny complained half-heartedly, wishing more to divert attention from the second half of Viktor's comment than to guilt trip the people helping him.</p><p>V was leaning against the opposite wall of the underground clinic alongside Misty. The bushy-haired mystic chick gave a little laugh. "Well have you thanked V yet for everything?"</p><p><em>Touché.</em> Johnny remembered that for all his complaining, he at least did learn during his second life that there was a reason for all the accusations. He really should have thanked V for hauling his ass all the way back from that digital wasteland, getting him a brand new body, paying for his medical checkups while he was still unconscious <em>and</em> not forgetting to get him a holo and fitting clothes so he didn't have to walk around in that ugly white hospital gown. If she didn't think things through before her deal with Blue Eyes, she definitely considered everything after. God he didn't deserve this woman. Still, knowing he was a dick was easier than admitting it. </p><p>His silence and V's smug look of <em>see? I was right</em> seemed to give Misty all the answers she needed. She smiled and shook her head, as if talking to an obstinate child throwing a tantrum. "You really ought to do so. V went to such lengths to seek you back. I've never seen more sincerity and dedication in all Night City."</p><p>Under the dim lighting, Johnny wasn't sure if it was still the mark of his blow on V's cheek or whether the gonk was actually <em>blushing</em>, but he personally couldn't stand this mushy atmosphere, even if he did like seeing V squirm. "Alright, alright, go do some tarot readings or stare into a glass ball or somethin'."</p><p>"Hey, don't be rude to Misty. You know she helped me cut your hair while you were unconscious." </p><p>"No wonder why I don't have Jesus style locks. 'Preciate you leaving a bit o' the beard though."</p><p>Misty smiled genuinely. One wouldn't have guessed it from her appearance, but the chic was definitely one of V's nicest friends, if not the nicest. "No worries. V said you'd probably prefer it that way."</p><p>Johnny glanced at V again. She was picking at her fingernails, probably trying to get some dirt out. Even such a mundane and coarse action brought out the deftness of those fingers, highlighted each knuckle and joint and the strong, slender length of each digit as they bent and straightened in flicks and turns. Again, he found himself mesmerised by those hands, wondering if he could somehow convince her to pick up an instrument, now that she was actually here and not a figment of his daydreams. </p><p>V looked up suddenly and her eyes met Johnny's. In his usual habit of diverting attention, he asked with a sly smile, "So, you only trimmed the hair on my head?"</p><p>It took a moment for V to register the meaning of his words, but lord did he enjoy the dawning realisation and disgust on her face when she did. She crossed her arms with a huff. "What do you expect?"</p><p>"I don't know, V. Given the convenient circumstances, I'd expect you to verify with your own eyes the impressiveness of my-" </p><p>"Go fuck yourself, Johnny. Maybe <em>you</em> should check. Maybe the DNA coding messed up this time and you're the size of a shrivelled shrimp." </p><p>"Alright you children, shut up a minute so I can concentrate," Vik commanded even as he tried to hide the hint of a grin. He wheeled over a table atop which lay an array of gadgets and chrome. "You said you had a Sandevistan Operating System. I only have a Dylanar Mk. 4 here right now but it should do the trick. Be even better than whatever version you had, I bet."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, as long as it won't make V broke I'm fine with whatever. Oh, and do something about this arm too."</p><p>"Heard you the first time. Jesus, normal people would pay to have their actual arm back."</p><p>"And it ain't that easy to make me broke," V added smugly. "I'd actually say I'm pretty fucking rich after our Arasaka adventure."</p><p>"Not rich enough to move out of that shithole?" Despite mentioning the Operating System, Viktor started working on Johnny's arm first. Johnny had a feeling the old man was intentionally letting them continue their banter. </p><p>"Actually, funny you should mention that. Guess what? I actually own a fucking mansion. Two stories, complete with backyard pool and garden. Almost as big as Kerry's."</p><p>"Oh great, don't tell me you've turned into a gold-obsessed milksop like him." </p><p>V sighed, crossing her arms again. "See, Johnny? This is why I let you wake up in that 'shithole'. There's just no pleasing you, is there?"</p><p>"Untrue. I'd be pretty pleased if you admit to checking out my impressive-"</p><p>"Shut up about that already, will ya?!"</p><p>Oh how he fucking missed this. This carefree, quick-paced back and forth; mostly mindless and meaningless, but V would divulge some little details here and there about her friends, their current world, the word on the streets, and he would shoot back some of his own thoughts. This was what they should have done when he first woke up, instead of fighting over some shady corpo organisation. Now he regretted it even more. He silently swore to properly thank V later and to somehow pay back all the eddies she spent. Maybe he should go and get Rogue to fix him up for some gigs. Seemed the poor old lady was never gonna get rid of him, was she?</p><p>He voiced his latter plan to V as they finally walked out the clinic several hours later. V hummed in disapproval. "Don't worry 'bout the eddies. I told you, I ain't poor. Even if you did wanna start earning eddies for yourself you gotta get used to your new body first. How's your new chrome feel?"</p><p>Johnny flexed his newly plated left arm, complete with the latest projectile launch system and ballistic coprocessor. The fresh silver glinted under the dim neon lights, so smooth and shiny compared to the worn, dull silver of his old cybernetic limb. It was not <em>his </em>silver hand, but Johnny had to admit it looked pretty neat. "It'll have to do. So, where to now?"</p><p>V thought for a moment, failed to think of any urgent task, then threw the ball back to him. </p><p>Johnny had asked the question out of habit. Before, he would have no choice but to tag along with V on her escapades, not that he minded them much toward the end. But now that he actually had the agency to choose and be the one <em>leading</em>, he felt unsure. Especially since this was no 'planning for a heist' kinda choice. Hell, he felt almost like the first time he tried to come up with a date idea for him and Rogue, before Rogue finally gave up watching him struggle and suggested a simple movie night. But even that, he had failed to give her in his first life. </p><p>"Hello? Earth to Johnny. Decided yet?"</p><p>"With great choices, comes great indecision."</p><p>V snorted. "Whose quote is that?"</p><p>"Mine. Anyhow, if you don't have anything to do we might as well go get dinner."</p><p>V looked a little surprised at his suggestion. Then her features softened into a laugh. "Dinner? Wow, no 'let's go bomb a megacorp skyscraper'? Okay sure, dinner it is. While you were getting your OS done I popped out for a quick snack so I'm not too hungry. So you pick the place."</p><p>Johnny was just about to suggest that little diner where Samurai used to go after their gigs - the one Kerry took V to for coffee - when V suddenly slowed down in her tracks, until she came to a complete stop. Johnny followed her gaze toward an old, moldy mattress lying all by its lonesome in the gap between two apartment buildings. Judging by the visible layer of dust, no one had slept on the thing for a long while now. </p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>V made no reply, but Johnny could almost hear the gears clicking inside her head. He glanced back at the mattress, and oddly enough it started to look familiar now. Who was it that used to stand here all day again? It was some really annoying bloke. Someone who talked non-stop.</p><p>Before he could formulate a full memory though, V shook her head and picked up her footsteps again. "It's nothing. Just me overthinking."</p><p>Johnny knew she didn't like to be pushed on half-contrived trains of thought, so he left it at that. She would tell him if it was important enough anyway. By the time they actually arrived at the diner, the skies were turning a hazy blue and V seemed to have all but forgotten her little thought glitch. They ordered some sandwiches and coffee and sat side by side at the window bar-tops. </p><p>"You know," Johnny murmured as he took a slow sip, "I never thought I'd be able to taste this again in person. And Kerry was right, it's the best fuckin' coffee in all NC." </p><p>"Mmhmm, sure is something different about drip coffee."</p><p>"Not just the technique. It's the beans too." He savoured another sip and sighed in satisfaction. "It's a bitterness to soothe the soul. Fuck, this shoulda been my last meal instead of a leftover taco and some joytoy's pussy."</p><p>V laughed. "Not sure if you're being serious but hey, at least it's your first meal now. And I dunno about you but that sounds a lot more fucking special."</p><p>Johnny couldn't agree more. And what was more special was the woman next to him. This wondrously amazing yet crazy woman, who managed time and time again to achieve the impossible. And he was still surprised, even now, that she wanted to be near him at all. Through her eyes, he was able to see all the ways in which he fucked people over, including V herself. And these memories were part of what made his time behind the Blackwall so unbearable. The only things he could recall doing for her were: trying to kill her, taking advantage of her body, annoying her to no ends with his commentary, causing her to cough up blood each morning. And what had she done in return? Trusted him, forgave him, treated him as a friend, called him 'the guy who saved her life'. And now, she had saved his. What did he do to deserve the chance to look her in the eye again, much less sit next to her as an actual human being?</p><p>"V..." Johnny began, still mulling over the correct words. </p><p>V looked up from a mouthful of sandwich. "Mmhmm?"</p><p>"I've been meaning to say-"</p><p>At that moment, with the timing of a shitty rom-com, the doors burst open and several shots echoed throughout the diner. </p><p>"Hands up! Don't move!" </p><p><em>...Fucking hell. </em>This was going to be one hell of an interesting night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Boys are Back in Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So how's it feel to have your ride back?" V leaned back against the headrest as she watched the streets fly past in a blur of neon trails. The half open window invited a soft breeze that tousled her hair. She couldn't remember the last time she let someone drive her around the city, besides a ride in a Delamain AV. And, well, that could hardly count. </p>
<p>Johnny had one hand on the steering wheel while the other toyed absentmindedly with a cigarette. "S'just the thing to ground me. It's like that Aldecaldo chic said - your ride completes you. She wasn't half-wrong."</p>
<p>"Hey I know driving's not really something you forget how to do, but don't get cocky yeah? Still needa brush up on it. Like your combat skills."</p>
<p>"Well excuse your poor memory but I believe I single-handedly zeroed those gangoons the other night."</p>
<p>"Pfft. There goes your ego makin' up memories again. Not only did you <em>add</em> to the diner's destruction, I believe you would've gotten your baby arm busted if it weren't for my help."</p>
<p>Johnny swerved a little at a Tyger Claws bike trying to overtake. "Shit, motherfuckin' gonk. There's not even a fuckin' car in his original lane! Anyhow, I woulda faired just fine by my lonesome. And I needed to test out my new gadgets, so forgive me if I knock over a few people's dinners as I'm savin' their lives."</p>
<p>"Yeah sure, that's totally why you missed a clear shot and then decided to rely mainly on your fists. I'm starting to regret giving you back your gun." That last comment was a lie. V knew Johnny wasn't used to projectile launchers and she had forgotten to give him his pistol before they left the apartment. She was still not completely out of the mindset that he was just a digital ghost whose life depended on her own. Still, even if he was busting for a fight, it was strange seeing Johnny so worked up by some small-time robbers. The aftermath of his fury left V thankful she didn't get a bruise from when he accidentally whacked her. She also wanted to ask why Mr Blue Eyes restored Johnny's unused muscles to the same strength as his past life, while her muscles were left...a little more unused. <em>Sexism at its finest</em>, she thought. But then again, she never relied purely on brawn.</p>
<p>"...V?"</p>
<p>"Mm?" V realised Johnny was saying something. "Sorry, spaced out. What didya say?"</p>
<p>"Who else is gonna be there 'sides Samurai?"</p>
<p>"Oh, ya know. The old gang. Judy, Panam, maybe Rogue-"</p>
<p>"Please tell me you didn't invite the badge."</p>
<p>V laughed a little at Johnny's utterly disgusted tone. "I did invite him but he's busy. And whaddaya have against River? He's a badge, yes, but he's also a good friend."</p>
<p>"Oh please, we've been through this. If you weren't so fuckin' guilty about your fatal conundrum, he would've gotten into your pants already. Hell, you might even be married."</p>
<p>V laughed again, but this time it came out a little bitter. It was true that she tried exceptionally hard not to get into any potentially long-standing relationships, given her uncertain future. But V would be lying if she said that was her only reason. Especially now, when she had as long and fruitful a life ahead as any other young merc, she couldn't even picture spending the rest of her life with the cop. In fact, there was only one person she could foresee being with her until the very end, if only because she was so used to being inseparable in her previous life.</p>
<p>But that one person was as clueless as a babe right now, prattling on about how V had bad taste in men, and that Judy would've been so much better a fit, but even Judy she had kept at an arm's distance. "So now that you're rid of the Relic and the reaper for the time being, I seriously suggest you reconsider your options. Carefully."</p>
<p>It was at times like this when V felt particularly naive in her one-sided fantasies. To Johnny, the most she could ever be was a choom. A close one, perhaps, but there would always be a non-traversable distance. He said so himself. She wasn't his type. </p>
<p>But emotions were not made to be switched on and off like a button, so V was a little more subdued than usual for the rest of the drive.</p>
<p>As soon as they pulled up in that obnoxiously grand driveway though, V felt her spirits lift again. She reminded herself that it was good enough that she would live, and Johnny would live, and she could have him in her life. Of course, she had to share him too.</p>
<p>They barely had time to knock before the front door swung open and Kerry burst through like a golden comet, almost crashing into them. He froze, stared nose to nose at Johnny for a full half minute like a gonk. Then wrestled him into a bear hug. "Welcome back, ya motherfucker!"</p>
<p>Johnny chuckled genuinely. "Nice to see you too, dipshit. I expect you planned a party fit for fuckin' royalty."</p>
<p>Kerry loosened one arm to punch Johnny in the side. "Nah, you only deserve leftovers."</p>
<p>Neither men were the type to be overly emotional with words, but V could see Kerry holding back tears, and it made her vision a little blurry too. After a while, Kerry stepped back and examined Johnny properly again. "Seriously though, when V first told us what she had done we thought she'd lost her fuckin' mind."</p>
<p>V rolled her eyes at that. "After I worked so hard to get it back? Nuh-uh."</p>
<p>Kerry continued smiling and shaking his head as if his old friend was the Eighth Wonder of the world. "I know you're someone who works magic, V. But this is a goddamn Messiah-level miracle. And to actually see you in the flesh! Oh the others are goin' to <em>lose</em> their shit."</p>
<p>Sure enough, the hum of chatter died down as soon as the trio arrived at the lounge. The ones who were in most shock were those who personally knew Johnny - Nancy, Denny, Henry, hell even Rogue made it to this last-minute gathering despite her "busy schedule". On the other hand, Panam and Judy, who both got over their disbelief after the new V, were looking on with fascination, and perhaps a little adoration on Judy's part. </p>
<p>As befitting of the star of the show, Johnny cleared his throat. "Well, turn-out's better than my first gig. Guess I'm more popular than I expected."</p>
<p>The trance dissolved, replaced by laughter and hugs and half-hearted insults as the old Samurai crew came together again for the first time in over fifty years. It was heart-warming, if not a little weird considering all Johnny's friends were now half a century older than him. They didn't seem to mind though. Even if Johnny wasn't the most lovable bastard and he was only truly close to Kerry, the others had all dropped their original plans for this gathering once Kerry told them the truth. V supposed that was the thing with relationships - one could never hope to truly sever the connections in which you have invested part of yourself. And Samurai was definitely a huge part of each member's youth.</p>
<p>Leaving the band to their celebratory huddle, V went over and plopped down on the couches next to her two girlfriends. As she reached for the nearest bottle, Judy's hand shot out and grabbed hers. There was a rare child-like giddiness on the BD tuner's face. "Oh my god, I can't believe I'm witnessing this. They're all here. All in one place. In the flesh. Thank god I haven't left the city just yet."</p>
<p>"You don't say. Glad I made it in time."</p>
<p>"Gotta admit, it is pretty mind-blowin'. Shoulda brought along Mitch and Saul. Think they used to listen to Samurai," Panam added, then scrunched her nose. "Though I don't think they'd appreciate the...decor."</p>
<p>V laughed, glancing toward the wall-sized naked portrait. "Kerry does have special taste."</p>
<p>"You talkin' shit about me?" The band had shuffled themselves toward the couches again, and Kerry reached over to pour everyone a shot. "Alright, I think we oughta do a toast to the rockerboy bastard who just won't stay dead."</p>
<p>Johnny smirked. "I guess you could say I never fade awa-"</p>
<p>"Yeah no, fuck it. Was gonna let you say the toast but fuck it. To Silverhand! And to Samurai!"</p>
<p>A chorus of cheers erupted and shots were downed. Then V looked up to see Johnny still holding his glass. Their eyes met for a moment. Ignited by the flare of the chandelier, a kaleidoscope of emotions seemed to pass through Johnny's eyes. He smiled at her - really smiled - and raised his untouched glass. "As much as I'd like this all to be about me, I think we oughta raise a glass to V here."</p>
<p>The finality of his words hushed the room again.</p>
<p>"The fact that I'm here - that you're all here - is her doing. I watched V help most of you through some real personal shit. And I know she ain't doin' it for favors or eddies, which is complete gonk to me. Some of these favors? You'll never be able to repay. And she probably won't let you, given the chance. But out of all of you, I think I'm the one who owes the most now. V, I not only owe you my life; I owe you my soul. And the most I can do right now is acknowledge that."</p>
<p>He looked her right in the eye, and V suddenly found it hard to breathe.</p>
<p>"V, this one's for you."</p>
<p>He knocked back the shot in one swift movement. Panam cheered in agreement and chugged straight from the nearest bottle. Kerry followed. Judy wrapped an arm around V's shoulders. Nancy added something about V helping her son. Even Rogue's usual calculating smile seemed to soften. </p>
<p>Once again, V was left in awe of Johnny's charisma. Personally, she wouldn't say she did <em>that</em> much for the people sitting there, not that she had ever bothered to tally up the favors she'd been dishing out. And it wasn't as if she <em>wasn't</em> considering personal profit when she offered her services, but the better she knew some of these people, the more she was inclined to help. Yet the way Johnny put it was as if she was a monk and not a merc, selflessly giving up her time and risking her life out of the goodness of her heart. Hell, he almost had V herself convinced.</p>
<p>Soon, the emotional atmosphere had dissipated, replaced by a buzzing anticipation for the inevitable and priceless event of the evening. </p>
<p>As Kerry voiced so eloquently, "Well Johnny? Gonna make us take your word for it or gonna prove it's actually you?"</p>
<p>Judy damn near jumped out of her seat when Johnny took the guitar from Kerry. She asked if she could set up some BD roller tech on Johnny to record his performance. V always knew Johnny took a liking to the BD tuner, but was still a bit surprised when Johnny agreed to the request. Maybe he could sense V's plan to coax him into it in case he refused. </p>
<p>At any rate, an authentic, live, full-blown Samurai concert was soon under way. Lights were dimmed. Amps were on top volume. And eardrums were blown.</p>
<p>Boy did it get V's blood pumping. She remembered a glimpse of when Johnny took over her body for the impromptu concert, but the feeling was only a fraction of the high she was getting purely from watching the band perform. No wonder so many musicians were hooked on pills. It must be hard coming back down again after each tour. Music fuelled adrenaline was addictive, after all.</p>
<p>And V could see it in Johnny's eyes - all the passion with none of the hate. And the way he rocked his entire being along to the rhythm, each powerful strum coordinated with fingers that were just <em>born</em> to do this. He was a natural performer, and it was hard not to be moved when he basically poured his <em>whole fucking soul</em> into the music like each note might be his last. </p>
<p>Somewhere amidst all the screaming and drinking and raucous energy, V found herself next to Rogue. The fixer gave her a nod and said something to her.</p>
<p>"Whaaat?" V shouted back, cupping her ear. "Can't hear you."</p>
<p>Rogue rolled her eyes and brought our her holo instead. V took the cue to do the same.</p>
<p>
  <em>Rogue: You really rubbed off on him, didn't you? Can't remember the last time Johnny diverted attention from himself. Can't remember any time, actually.</em>
</p>
<p>V looked up and grinned in return.</p>
<p>
  <em>V: gues tha teh ting bout sharun a mindd wit smeon fir so long</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rogue: Yes, but I doubt sharing a mind with, say, our little hotheaded Nomad here would have the same effect.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>V: don buully panasmmm :(((</em>
</p>
<p>At that point, Rogue simply shot V a look of absolute disgust then walked off. </p>
<p>The party carried on for an entire night. The concert started and stopped, with each member - yes, including Johnny - taking turns to puke their guts out after one too many drinks. V couldn't judge since she was in the same boat. She could vaguely remember Judy passing out only to awaken two hours later ready for more. And Panam definitely spilt a drink onto Kerry's naked portrait at some point. The whole party moved from upstairs to downstairs to the pool to the driveway and back again, repeating in a small and comical microcosm of "life's loops", in Kerry's words. </p>
<p>It was late in the afternoon when V next regained complete consciousness. With a massive headache too. She was sprawled out on Kerry's massive king bed, alongside the sleeping forms of Judy and Panam. With difficulty, V pulled herself up and surveyed the room with heavy eyes. Johnny was resting in a very Johnny-esque manner - sitting against the side of the bed, arms crossed and one knee bent. Kerry was draped over a nearby couch. </p>
<p>It was real quiet. The afternoon sun poured in from the open shutters, forming patches of stretched golden rectangles across the floor. One of them happened to hit the spot where Johnny was sitting, and it reminded V of how Nibbles used to decide where to nap each afternoon. V smiled lopsidedly at the idea, as well as the blurred memories of the previous night. <em>God it felt good to let loose once in a while.</em></p>
<p>She pulled out her holo to check the time, only to see two unread messages. </p>
<p>
  <em>Rogue: Hope you read this properly once you're sober, but the main reason I came to your little 'party' was to give you a warning.</em>
</p>
<p>The message might as well have been a bucket of cold water over V's head. With stony fingers, she scrolled down more.</p>
<p>
  <em>Rogue: You should check the news on the elections some time. Your last client - Mr Blue Eyes... Well, let's just say you can't call him that any more.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So just a quick note in case it wasn't clear; the chapters alternate between the 3rd person POV's of V and Johnny. I wanted to explore the different - and similar - ways in which they perceive things without head-hopping. So be warned that one interpretation of one event may not be the most 'accurate' interpretation. Also, I promise there is plot, and the plot is on its way, albeit a little slowly and drunkenly :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dead Man Walking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Plot is underway ;))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first time Johnny had seen V completely lose herself like a teenage junkie at an underground club. He didn't stop her though; she probably needed it. What better way was there to celebrate escaping death's grasp than by partying to near death? Cunt didn't even realise she'd passed out with her head in the pool. Which of course meant she didn't know when Johnny, with his own head throbbing and vision swimming, had pulled her out and dragged her upstairs to Kerry's bed with the remainder of his strength. Not that he expected a trophy or even a "thank you", but he was still pretty pissed when V had shoved him awake and proceeded to rant about that blue-eyed corpocunt again.</p><p>His mind didn't fully register what V was saying until they were back at the apartment and he was slumped against the couch with a coffee. V tossed him a magazine she'd picked up along the way. Johnny scowled at the figure on the cover. Finally able to put a face to the name of his supposed resurrector, Johnny was a little disappointed. Besides looking smug and highly punchable in that typical corpo suit, Johnny couldn't see any points for concern. The only feature that, according to V, distinguished the man from other typical middle-aged white males was gone. "So he changed his optics, big deal. What's got you worked up like a spooked cassowary?"</p><p>V's eyes widened in exasperation. "Have you not been fucking listening? He's running for Mayor!"</p><p>Johnny squinted at the magazine headline again. <em>Moses Blue: Parting the red sea of votes! Mystery Messiah added as third potential mayoral candidate.</em> Right. He could mock that headline all day.</p><p>"What's more," V added, "he's commercialising the Relic 2.0 as part of a program for people with terminal illness. 'Second Coming', he's called it. That's what's getting him the votes."</p><p>"So what? Did you expect- Stop pacing for fuck's sake- Did you expect him to grab hold of that precious tech and paw at it every day in secret like fuckin' Golem?"</p><p>V only stopped for a moment to glare at Johnny. "Are you being serious right now? I thought you'd be more worked up at the thought of an Arasaka 2.0, but you're here making obscure jokes that no one fucking gets."</p><p>Johnny himself was a bit surprised at how nonchalantly he took this news. His rage had probably peaked with Arasaka, and given the time he had behind the Blackwall as well as the past few days to think everything through again, he realised his little monologue to V that night at the Sunset Motel - the night they finally caught Hellman - was...a little exaggerated. Saburo was right; dead people didn't tell lies. But their "truths" became the amplified crux of their basest, most prominent emotions.</p><p>For Johnny, it was pure crystallised hatred. And no matter how much his shared time with V had softened his edges, that raging core was never fully dowsed. But now that Arasaka had fallen, and he was alive, and the closest person to his heart was alive (and prancing around in front of him), he didn't feel the need to stay angry anymore. Sure, old habits died hard, he was still a dick, and he still despised megacorps for ripping control and agency from the hands of the people. But entropy, he realised, was a natural force. And he would rather let some other young, hot-blooded gonk try to slow it.</p><p>Fuck, he was getting old. Was this why old people were always so fucking chill? </p><p>"Listen, V. I know I said some things back when I was still in your head, and I'm glad you're startin' to see my point about corps. But I don't exactly wanna see you divin' into this war. Are you really gonna spend the rest of your life tryna zero the top layer, which will only keep filling up with Arasakas 3.0 and 4.0 like Tetris squares?"</p><p>V sighed and rubbed her temples. "What the fuck are Tetris- Okay, stop talking for a moment. This ain't about some war or me tryna follow your rebel path. I have this theory - it's kinda gonk - and I really hope I'm wrong, but I think there's more to Mr Blue Eyes than just an opportunistic corpo leader who wants to replace 'Saka. Do you remember Garry?"</p><p>Johnny drew a blank. "The fuck's Garry?"</p><p>"Garry the homeless guy who thought himself a prophet. 'Member that mattress near Vik's clinic? That was Garry's. He used to stand there all the time and yell about some Alpha Centauri shit."</p><p>Well fuck, Johnny remembered now. The woman was off her hinges if she believed the ramblings of <em>that</em> retard. What if the sped up growing process of the body meant stunted cognitive ability? "V..."</p><p>"Shut up. Listen. Don't laugh!" V took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips. "That wasn't the main point. Main thing is, 'member when Garry had trouble with the Maestroms? That secret meeting, with the secret shard that said something about a 'project oracle'? And then after a few days, Garry was just <em>gone</em>? 'Member what one of his followers said?"</p><p><em>Blue-eyed people took him away</em>. "Okay, yes, I remember. But V, that's still too farfetched-"</p><p>"No, no, there's more. 'Member Peralez? Jeff and Elizabeth Peralez? How we found out there were people <em>altering</em> their memories and influencing their decisions? D'you remember what you said to me?"</p><p><em>Oh fuck. </em>Johnny made a mental note to think things through before he said them, lest V should take him seriously every time.</p><p>"You said...you said they were probably rogue AIs. And I know there's only been that one account of a rogue AI actually <em>taking control</em> over a human body, but if Maelstrom was able to summon Lilith, what's to say Mr Blue Eyes wasn't also summoned? And you know the one telling sign of bodies acting as vessels?" V paused to gesture emphatically. "Blue. Neon. Eyes. And if I'm right, then Garry was also right about 'overlords' in 'synthetic skin'. God, I sound fucking gonk!"</p><p>Having finished with her deductive monologue, V collapsed onto the couch next to Johnny. She let out a noise of frustration - something between a moan and a screaming chicken. Johnny tried to lay a comforting hand on her thigh, but retrieved it when the action made V flinch. Johnny decided it was because she was on edge and exhausted at the same. That, or the girl had seen his memories and wanted to avoid any remotely intimate physical contact. Probably thought he was toying with her, like he toyed with so many other people in the past.</p><p>"Alright Detective V, say your 'theory' is correct, then explain why Blue Eyes no longer has blue eyes? And why not continue operating from the dark?"</p><p>V groaned again. "That's the thing though. I can't help but feel there's another reason why he wanted all that info from the Crystal Palace. If he just wanted financial profit and political power, it would be enough to work off the original blueprints and create the Relic 2.0. But he needed that AI virus to code for <em>your</em> engram, and I don't believe he did it just for knowledge or the satisfaction of playing God."</p><p>"See, now you're thinkin' what I was thinkin' when I first woke up. Though I didn't think as far you, I agree there's somethin' fishy about this AI virus business."</p><p>"Exactly, yeah? And since I'm the one responsible for bringing him this knowledge to begin with, I think I oughta do something."</p><p>Johnny looked over at V. She was staring at the ceiling, brain gears clicking away, the look of hard concentration a little out of place on her immature complexion. He knew right then and there that she wouldn't rest easy until she got her answer. Johnny sighed in defeat. "Well okay, you've convinced me. What are we gonna do?"</p><p>And that was how they ended up sneaking into Mr Blue Eyes' labs in the middle of the night. Looking across those endless Badland plains, one wouldn't have suspected of an entire organisation operating beneath their feet. Even if one did suspect, it was near impossible to locate the single button concealed beneath some giant rock, obscured more by shrubs and sand. With a quick scan of the ground directly in front of them, V pinged and disabled all visible cameras and turrets. Only then did she push the button to reveal a narrow staircase. V continued her routine of scanning and disabling, scanning and disabling. The girl was no genius netrunner perhaps, but her skills were more than enough to sneak them all the way down without raising a single alarm. </p><p>"Well that was easy," Johnny commented as they reached the centre room. </p><p>V nodded. "Too easy."</p><p>"You'd think such a technologically advanced corporation would have better securi-"</p><p>Then they saw the tanks. Rows upon rows of naked human bodies connected to tubes and wires, submerged in identical blue liquids. V seemed unsurprised, but <em>fuck</em> it made Johnny sick to the core. Hearing about it was one thing; seeing it was truly another. Never did he think he would live to see the day people grew humans like crops. Like cultured bacteria.</p><p>"Oh fuck me..."</p><p>V nodded again. "Yeah, it's fucking unnatural. And there weren't that many the last time I was here."</p><p>"How many <em>were</em> there?" Johnny opted to stay put for a moment while V ventured forward.</p><p>"They were mostly just empty tanks but- Oh my god, <em>look</em>." V suddenly stopped in front of one particular row. "Why...are there so many clones of Mr Blue Eyes?"</p><p>Johnny didn't even get to reply before his vision dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Disturbia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh, I can't fuckin' believe it. Just 'cause I don't wanna flatline all corps doesn't mean I wanna be chooms with them now." Johnny shifted and rolled his shoulders back in discomfort, thankfully without taking his hands off the steering wheel. Despite his efforts to retain his usual tough, reckless rockerboy energy, poor guy was no match for a three piece suit. That was a sacrifice V was willing to make though. Provided he stopped squirming for a while, Johnny actually didn't look bad.</p><p>Okay, not bad was a horrendous understatement. The guy was practically irresistible. Not that he lacked a universally recognised charm and desirability beforehand, but the gentleman's apparel had managed to amplify his magnetism by tenfold, to say the least. Not to mention the black <em>really</em> emphasised his eyes.</p><p>After her first few weeks interacting with Johnny, V realised most of his emotions were expressed through his eyes. When he was happy, he didn't throw his head back and chortle. He would give only a small grin, but his eyes would crease and shine like starlight against a dark ocean. When he was angry, his face didn't turn red nor contort in rage. But his gaze became obsidian blades, threatening to decapitate anyone in his path. V could study his eyes for the rest of the ride, but refrained due to the slight annoyance emanating from them right now. </p><p>"Chooms or not, they've been friendly and generous. Down-to-earth people too. And yes I know, could've just been a result of memory manipulation, but it can't hurt to have connections in high places <em>and</em> earn some handsome eddies. You need it more than me." </p><p>A few mornings ago, V had received a call from Elizabeth Peralez. It wasn't the first time the Peralez couple had tried to hire V as chief security for some public event, but she'd refused so many times already she felt bad. Of course, she didn't like meddling with political affairs, especially considering the couple's dark secret. But a charity event couldn't go too wrong, right? And for once in her life, V was grateful for the dress code. </p><p>"Keep tellin' yourself that. That's how you become a corpo lapdog."</p><p>"Is this really about the gig? I think you're just in a bad mood 'cause you fell off the couch." V raised an eyebrow in emphatic amusement. "Twice."</p><p>"Fuck off. Do you wanna walk the rest of the way?" Despite his quick retaliation, V could see the annoyance easing from his gaze. "And seriously though, this bed-and-couch rotation thing ain't gonna work in the long run. Why don't we move to your fancy ass mansion? If you weren't just boasting, that is." </p><p>"Har-har. Yeah no, won't work either. Only one bed. And because I figured I didn't actually wanna live in a fucking museum, I sold most of the other furniture. Including the couches." The last part was a lie. A pathetic one, at that. But there was no way she could admit that she spent some of her worst days in that huge, empty shell of a home. She had just lost Johnny, lost her future, and all her friends were either out of town or pushed away for fear of futile attachment. And what did life give her as some sort of pity prize? Eddies, reputation, and this goddamn fucking mansion.</p><p>Those days haunted her still - that utter hopelessness and the overwhelming sense that she was so, so <em>alone. </em>It was even worse than when she'd lost Jackie. After Jackie, V thought she would never find another soul so close to her own. Then Johnny proved her wrong. And she lost him too. So yes, even though they should relocate to her mansion if only for the larger space, V didn't want to go another night without knowing Johnny would be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. Even if it meant they had to take turns sleeping on a small, narrow couch. That was another sacrifice V was willing to make. </p><p>"Okay, now I know you were lying for sure."</p><p>V panicked for a second, then realised Johnny meant about owning a mansion. "Think what you want, prick."</p><p>"Sure will. I'll admit, the couches being too small are one thing. But have you managed to remember anything from last Friday night?"</p><p>Ah yes, that was also certainly cause for annoyance. And fear. It wasn't normal for two (mostly) normal adults to simultaneously lose a few hours worth of memories. "No, I only remember the feeling that we were gonna do something really, <em>really</em> important. Or maybe we did do something important but then forgot."</p><p>Johnny shifted again in his blazer. "Maybe we should ask the Peralez lady. No stranger to memory loss, and is likely still aware of it."</p><p>"Ask her what? Did she ever get any of her memories back? I doubt it, since it wasn't just memory <em>loss</em>. They won't even know which memories are real."</p><p>"True, but it's a similar experience. And if the lady is still aware of their predicament, she could be a starting point, if not an important lead."</p><p>V hummed in agreement, and they drove in silence for a while as both chased after separate trails of thought.</p><p>"Something important, something important..." Johnny muttered a few times. "Maybe we got hammered and I proposed to you."</p><p>V froze. Then punched him lightly on the arm, laughing to mask the twinge in her heart. "Not a chance. Proposing to a girl who's not your type? Even you're not that reckless, Johnny. Besides, I would <em>never</em> let you forget that."</p><p>"Or maybe you proposed to me."</p><p>"Even <em>more</em> unlikely."</p><p>One of the things V loved about Johnny was his ability to oscillate naturally between seriousness, sarcasm and corny humor. Even in his past memories, the guy could be blowing up heads in a gunfight with Arasaka agents and then suddenly crack a joke. Maybe he had sensed V's discomfort when he mentioned the mansion, or he himself couldn't stand the morbid thought of an unjustified memory gap any longer, but the solemnity in the Porsche had lifted once again thanks to him.</p><p>The Peralez couple were already waiting for them when they arrived at Lele Park. They emerged from their car as soon as V and Johnny approached. Jeff stepped forward first and shook V's hand good-naturedly. "Good morning, V. Glad you agreed to come. This the partner you mentioned?"</p><p>"Well he's not my chauffeur," V joked as she traded a smile and nod with Elizabeth. </p><p>"That would certainly be a waste of talent," Elizabeth acknowledged Johnny, "if you were worthy of V's recommendation."</p><p>"Who knows? Maybe I actually don't know batshit about combat and V only keeps me around for my face."</p><p>"Johnny!"</p><p>Jeff chuckled loudly. "Well well! Good looks, skills <em>and </em>a sense of humor! V has quite the standards. Johnny, wasn't it? I'll remember you." He turned back to V. "My wife and I must make some final preparations. You do a sweep and notify me if anything's wrong. All the guards are at your command. Oh, and I should mention I also hired another friend of yours. See if you don't catch each other." With that, Jeff offered his arm to Elizabeth and the pair sauntered off toward the event set ups. </p><p>As soon as they were out of earshot, V sighed. "Johnny..."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, don't slut around in front of corpo sluts 'cause they might wanna invite you to a threesome." Johnny shoved his hands in his blazer pockets and smirked. </p><p>"That's not- Forget it. Let's go." V led the way as they scanned the area. It was early morning, quite some time still before the event, so the only other people at the park were the guards, some old people, a homeless guy and the occasional corpo worker rushing past with a coffee in hand. "Don't think we'll get much out of Elizabeth."</p><p>"No, I guess not."</p><p>"You met her eyes too right? Those aren't the eyes of someone fully aware that her every memory could be fake."</p><p>Johnny kicked at a stray pebble and cursed under his breath. V knew his frustration stemmed not only from their lack of leads now, but what the Peralez's were going through. He always did say that the worst thing you could do to someone was take away their identity. </p><p>"Welp, guess that's a dead end."</p><p>"What's a dead end?" A familiar voice piped up behind them, accompanied by loud, confident footsteps. V swivelled around with a grin.</p><p>"River!" She laughed a little as the ex-cop pulled her into a friendly hug, which lasted a little longer than expected. "So you're the one Peralez hired. How've you been?"</p><p>"Been good, since Randy's outta hospital and running around like normal again. Even better now that I get to see you. How are you? And who's-" River paused and squinted at Johnny. "Wait... Is this?"</p><p>V nodded. "Yep, in the flesh. He won't give autographs though."</p><p>River made to clap Johnny on the shoulder or give him a handshake or something, but Johnny had "don't touch me" written all over his face, so River settled for a nod. "Damn. You really did it, V. Sorry I missed your welcome party, man."</p><p>"Probably for the best. The kinda party we throw, we don't need jambalaya."</p><p>V shot Johnny a warning glare while River stuttered a little. "I- You saw all that?"</p><p>"Tasted it too. V was being nice when she agreed it's the best."</p><p>"I was <em>not</em>- River, please ignore him. He fell off the couch last night in his sleep." </p><p>"Hey now that was uncalled for-"</p><p>"<em>Twice.</em>" V bit the word with extra emphasis, still glaring at Johnny. <em>Your attitude was uncalled for.</em></p><p>River looked back and forth between the two with an unreadable expression. "So, I take it you guys live together?" V nodded with a sigh of feigned disappointment. "Oh." River frowned a little. "Oh." </p><p>"Hey look, touching reunion and all but maybe we should get back to scanning the area, so chop chop off ya go." It seemed Johnny was insistent on being a dick, no matter what V said or how she glared. What she never understood was why, out of all her friends, Johnny despised River the most. Was it just because he was a cop and tried to cross the friend zone with her? He wasn't the first person to try, and Johnny knew V intentionally refrained from having serious relationships because of the chip. The cop aspect also wasn't enough to warrant the amount of spite Johnny emitted whenever V talked with River. Hell, he didn't even seem that annoyed with the Peralez's.</p><p>Of course then, seeing no logic to Johnny's sudden attitude, V had to defend River. Which of course led to Johnny storming off in search of "a drink and some sense".</p><p>V sighed for the nth time that day. "Sorry about that. Don't know what's crawled up his ass."</p><p>River nodded, crossing his arms. "Hm, guess we all have our bad days. Long as you're happy though."</p><p>"I-" V wasn't sure what that comment meant. Happy about what exactly? Life? Johnny being back? Johnny being an asshole? "Uh, thanks?"</p><p>For some reason, River looked disappointed. "Yeah, sure. What was that about a dead end, by the way? Need help with something?"</p><p>"Ah, not really. Was talking about a word puzzle." As grateful as she was for River's offer, V would rather not drag him into this mess. He didn't know about the Peralez's having their memories altered, and she didn't want to imagine what he would do with that information. Being the stubborn, righteous protector of law that he was, he'd probably charge head-on into the problem. "Hey listen, we should catch up after the event. For now though, I gotta go find that dickhead and continue our sweep of the area. So I'll see you later, yeah?"</p><p>River agreed, and V headed off toward the general direction Johnny went. Bastard was probably fuming over a coffee somewhere. But which coffee shop...</p><p>As she rounded a corner, she caught sight of that familiar figure in a jet black suit. He was leaning against a wall in a small alleyway, facing away from her, presumably having a smoke. V hastened her footsteps, and as she got nearer she realised he wasn't alone. Fearing he might have pissed off some gangoons, she called out, "Johnny! What are you-"</p><p>Then she saw who was talking to him.</p><p>Mr Blue Eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The truth shall be revealed soon ʘ‿ʘ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Iron Bars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny had never agreed more with those try-hard, rebel-wannabe t-shirts. Fuck cops indeed. Fuck River in particular. The guy acted like he was best buds with V despite not calling her <em>once </em>in the past few weeks, months even. And the one recent time V called <em>him</em> for the party at Kerry's, the fucker was <em>busy</em>. Imagine that. </p><p>It was true that V had kept him at arm's length on purpose, but that was no excuse. She'd done that with all her friends, yet it was clear that everyone else still made an effort to reach out to her. According to V, Panam would take fortnightly trips to the city just to check up on her. Judy put her moving plans on hold once she'd heard V's plans. Hell, Kerry even called her while on tour with Us Cracks. Perhaps River did try to contact V, and V never responded. But that would be because the bloke was <em>still</em> trying to shoot his shot with her. Which V was well aware of. <em>"E</em><em>ven better now that I get to see you</em>.<em>"</em> Ugh. Johnny wanted to fucking puke.</p><p>Then again, if V was willing to invite the bloke to the party, maybe she'd gotten over her guilt and decided she wanted to settle down after all. She had everything one could hope for in NC - fame, wealth, power. Everything except love and a family. As much as Johnny hated to admit, the most feasible option was joining River's little trailer park gang. The kids adored V, Joss was eternally grateful, and the cop-turned-PI practically made heart eyes at her. Sorry, heart <em>eye</em>.</p><p>For all his pretence though, River did care for V. A stand-up guy with an honorable job. Family-oriented, cooked a decent meal, never slept around. All the things Johnny could never hope to offer. So, Johnny made up his mind as he took a smoke in a nearby alley, if V truly wanted to be with River, he wouldn't try to stop her. As much as she deserved more, <em>way</em> more, she also deserved to have that choice.  </p><p>Such were his resolutions, when Johnny noticed a corpo approaching from the other end of the alley. Johnny avoided eye contact, thinking the suit was just passing through, but the bastard stopped right in front of him. "Johnny, I believe." </p><p>Johnny's shoulders tensed. He narrowed his eyes at the suit's middle-aged, highly-punchable mug. "Who the fuck are you?"</p><p>"We've met before, but you weren't conscious then." The bastard chuckled at his own shady choice of words. "My name is Moses Blue, but you may know me as Mr Blue Eyes."</p><p>Ah right. Fuck. Johnny remembered now. Magazine cover. Nauseating headline. Mayoral election candidate. 'Second Coming' program. AI virus...</p><p>Johnny stamped out his cigarette, folding his arms. "So you're the bastard I'm meant to thank for my new skin."</p><p>Mr Blue Eyes smiled even wider. "I'm glad to see V didn't take all the credit-"</p><p>"And you're the same bastard I've been meaning to track down. Got some serious questions to ask you." The main reason why Johnny agreed to tag along with V for this Peralez gig was because he wanted an audience with Blue Eyes. And what better way to get to a politician than through other politicians? All he had to do was use some half-pint excuse. Scope out the enemy, the like. Who knew the bastard would come to him first?</p><p>"First thing's first," Johnny continued without a beat, "You're the one who wiped our memories." Though he voiced his theory more as a statement than a question, Mr Blue Eyes made no move to deny it.</p><p>"Secondly, you did so because V and I were onto you, onto somethin' you did. And since you spared hardly any details about the whole 'resurrection' process in your explanation to V, the only thing you logically would want to hide is your motive. The motives you've presented to the public - wealth and political power - are typical and predictable. So what ulterior motive could you possibly be hiding?" Johnny paused, staring as hard as he could into those grey, emotionless eyes. "I'm thinkin' the AI virus. You don't need it to recreate the Relic; you only needed it to pull my ass outta that digital wasteland. And I don't believe for a fuckin' second you offered to do that out of the goodness of your heart. So that begs the question: why would you need such an advanced and dangerous AI?"</p><p>Johnny was calling his bluff. The bastard probably wouldn't bite the bait, but he had to try anyway. In fact, Johnny got pretty hopeful when Blue Eyes finally opened his mouth. "Impressive theory, although-"</p><p>"Johnny! What are you-" V's voice called out from behind Johnny. Moments later, she was next to him, also glaring daggers at her client and resurrector. "Mr Blue Eyes."</p><p>"Hello again, V." Blue Eyes smiled and nodded at her. "Glad to see you're well. But I'm a little heartbroken that you're working for my opponent's cause, after everything I did for you."</p><p>"What are <em>you</em> doing here?"</p><p>"Oh, you know," he shrugged nonchalantly, "just here to see how your friend is doing. I did invest a lot of effort into him too, after all. Though I must say I don't appreciate the accusatory tone from-"</p><p>"Shut up," V interrupted in a similar fashion which almost made Johnny smile. "Listen, got some questions."</p><p>"Oh now you have questions too, eh? Well go ahead then, not that I can seem to stop either of you."</p><p>V then proceeded with a full five-minute rant involving theories about a homeless prophet, Maelstrom, blue-eyed people, the Peralez couple, memory alterations, rogue AI's, Crystal Palace. It was so complex that it made Johnny's head hurt just trying to keep up. But he did manage to keep up, and he had to say he was impressed. And it fit well with his own suspicions. After V's monologue, they both waited for a reaction from Mr Blue Eyes. Anger, frustration, guilt, panic. Anything.</p><p>But the man simply stood for a while. And laughed. Threw his head back and laughed as if he'd just heard the biggest joke to ever exist. Just as Johnny was about to mentally rule out all of V's and his own theories, Blue Eyes stopped laughing. "Wow, you two really are something else. Two sides to the same coin, almost. V, I gotta say your deductive skills are wasted as a merc. Even a memory wipe couldn't stop that train of a mind."</p><p>Johnny and V shared a look. <em>So it was true.</em></p><p>"Alright then," Blue Eyes continued, "I'll admit, both of you are right, more or less. I wiped your memories, because you broke into my lab."</p><p>Oh. So it wasn't a drunken proposal. Though it was just a joke, Johnny was simultaneously relieved and disappointed. "Guessin' we found somethin' unsavory there."</p><p>Mr Blue Eyes shrugged. "No matter, because you won't be breaking in again unless you want your entire memories wiped." </p><p>"How come you can even <em>do</em> that? I checked my apartment; there weren't any hidden compartments or vents with memory altering gas." </p><p>"That, my dear, is because I don't need memory altering gas. Do you remember a certain woman you rescued from scavs, once upon a time?"</p><p>V's voice was hard with anger and fierce concentration. "Sandra Dorsett."</p><p>"Yes, indeed. Dear Sandra Dorsett. And do you remember how, after jacking into her biomon, you caught a virus of some sort?" Johnny wasn't familiar enough with those memories, but V's face went pale. "Clearly you do remember. And yes, you may have gotten some rusty old ripperdoc to check you, and he would've said 'V, don't worry, you're fine', but that was no ordinary virus. It allows me, the owner and creator, to flick through the infected subject's memories, deleting whichever ones I see fit." The bastard's eyes shone with pride as he talked about his sick invention. "What's more, it can't be detected by normal ripperdocs once it's fully integrated into your system. That is, it becomes part of your consciousness, your engram. And while it's not as effective on its own as it is when combined with memory altering gas, it's enough for self-defence and for me to see your <em>fascinating</em> life."</p><p>"You <em>sick</em> <em>bastard</em>." From the corner of his vision, Johnny could see V shaking. He wanted to grab her hand, steady her shoulder, but stopped himself as he remembered her reaction from the last time he tried to physically comfort her. "You've been watching me. <em>This whole fucking</em> <em>time</em>."</p><p>Wanting to divert attention (and prevent V from possibly killing Blue Eyes right then and there), Johnny quickly asked, "And me. What about me? Sure, our psyches existed in the same body for a while, but since the virus didn't automatically jump to my engram like it did from the Dorsett chick to V's, I can assume it stayed integrated with V's consciousness."</p><p>Mr Blue Eyes clicked his tongue. "Patience, patience. Was just about to get to you." If it weren't for his need to find out the truth, Johnny would've snapped the bastard's neck. "Now, I should first answer your question about the AI virus. True, I didn't need it for the Relic 2.0." He smiled and spread his arms emphatically. "Just as you both speculated; I am an AI myself."</p><p><em>Oh fuck. </em>For once in his life, Johnny severely, severely regretted being right in his wild deductions.</p><p>"I suppose I should explain further. You see, it's all well and good to have Peralez as my puppet, do my bidding, be the perfect couple to lead this city. But as you know, memory alteration isn't always stable nor predictable. That, coupled with meddling mercs," Mr Blue Eyes nodded at V, "means things won't always go according to plan. For that very reason, I've been planning to reveal myself to the world for some time now. When I managed to breach the Blackwall many, many years ago-"</p><p>"Don't bullshit us. How the fuck did you break through the Blackwall when even Alt Cunningham couldn't until the Voodoo Boys came along?" </p><p>"Ah, that is the thing Johnny boy. Alt needed human interference of some sort. I did too. And the opening for me was when Arasaka tried to track down Alt through the Crystal Palace. Of course, she was long gone by the time they even got close to the deep Net, but it allowed me to slip through while they were chasing after a dead end. And unlike Alt, I waged no war on Night City's most powerful organisation. I simply bided my time. Now, where was I..."</p><p>The bastard paused and hummed. "Ah yes, my revelation to the world. Well as you know, we figured out how to grow human vessels using only DNA. Quite the humane practice I would say, rather than overtaking a conscious human being, though I initially had to resort to that. However, as V pointed out, a telling feature of vessels is their unchangeable, unmistakeable glowing eyes. Now, that would be an obvious problem if I wanted to take over Peralez's job myself. I needed a way to somehow merge my AI consciousness with the vessel's consciousness, so that the body would no longer recognise me as an intruder, a replacer. From my time at the Crystal Palace, I knew Arasaka kept plans and research of the exact AI virus I needed. The only problem was, I could not access them without being found and banished. The only way was to manually download them from an access point. And now, enter V - the star of the Crystal Palace heist." Mr Blue Eyes bowed dramatically. "And the rest you know."</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, hold on," V finally spoke. "So you're saying the virus I klepped for you...was for you to merge your own consciousness with a human one?"</p><p>"Correct. I would allow the virus to first 'engulf' me, then one of my associates would download it onto a chip containing a human engram."</p><p>"Alright, that is some fucked up shit, but before we flatline you, you gotta answer my last question," Johnny reminded. "How did you wipe <em>my</em> memory?"</p><p>Mr Blue Eyes chuckled heartily. "Flatline me? Not possible, I'm afraid. You see, I'm just an AI. You destroy my body, my associates will simply re-download me into another identical engram in another identical body. As for you, well let's just say I tinkered with the AI virus on your chip slightly to engulf not only <em>your</em> consciousness, but a little bit of mine. So yes, I can see whatever you do, I know wherever you are at whenever. And I can definitely choose to wipe your mind clean."</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. Johnny always thought Mikoshi was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. Turned out he was horrendously wrong. He was now a prisoner in his own brain, sharing a cell with an invincible prison guard who could smash his head in any time.</p><p>And he was due for a lifetime sentence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew! Lotta info to take in, I know. And there are just a few more mysteries to be explained down the line, so don't worry if you haven't got the full picture yet. And yes, I am also aware this fic is meant to be centred around the romance and not detective work, but I just had to get the bulk of the plot explained first. Fret not! I tagged 'Eventual smut' so I mean 'Eventual smut'. In any case, thanks so much for sitting through all that! Hope it somewhat made sense at least :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Strangers in Disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time someone told V that ignorance was bliss, she'd rolled her eyes and scoffed. She knew the logic behind it, but she also tried not to live by that rule. If the truth hurt, then so be it. Better than relying on an illusion of security. </p><p>Now, V wasn't so sure anymore. She definitely felt worse knowing her theories were correct, and that <em>she </em>was the one responsible for giving such power to this...demon. The worst thing though, was that she would do it all again. Even knowing the consequences. And that made V more disgusted at herself than Mr Blue Eyes. </p><p>"Why admit all this? In fact, why not just flatline us right away?"</p><p>Mr Blue Eyes shrugged at her questions. "To be honest, I have considered the latter option. But that would be such a terrible waste of resources, wouldn't you agree? With you alive and well, not only are you a testament to my genius, but an extra friend when it comes to jobs in the shadows. And I'm telling you all this," he extended his hand, "because I want to offer you my trust."</p><p>V ignored the gesture. "Your <em>trust</em>?"</p><p>"Yes, my trust, in exchange for your service and sworn secrecy. I <em>can</em> continue to wipe your memories each time you remember your theories again and decide to break in to my lab or cause other sorts of trouble. But that's just an awful bother in the long run. And since I don't want you to forget my favors to you, I don't want to wipe your entire memories either. But be warned that I will resort to such methods if I catch you snooping around or tattling to irrelevant people."</p><p><em>Trust, my ass</em>. He was blackmailing them. Loud and clear. </p><p>"Come on, my darling V, stop glaring at me. Way I see it, this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership. And I will do a better job than Peralez ever can. Just think of those families who thought they were going to lose someone dear to an untreatable illness! Perhaps you don't see it yet, but mark my words: Night City will gain the best mayor it has ever seen, and it'll all be thanks to you. Meanwhile, you still carry on living your life as NC's most legendary merc. Ha! Best mayor <em>and</em> best merc. What a time to be alive!" </p><p>Mr Blue Eyes laughed an infuriatingly good-natured laugh. Then, having said all there was to say, he glanced at his fancy silver watch. "My, my, time flies when you're having fun. I must depart, my friends." He winked and adjusted his blazer collar before turning on his heels. "I'll be in touch." At the end of the alley, two blue-eyed bodyguards appeared and escorted him out of sight. </p><p>V sighed and rested her aching temple against one fist, resisting the urge to run after him and put a bullet through his skull. "Fuck... Should've known."</p><p>"Should've indeed."</p><p>For some reason, Johnny's throwaway comment pissed her off immensely. It wasn't the tone; in fact, V would feel better if he yelled at her like he used to yell at Kerry during their fights, and shove all the blame in her face because she sure as hell deserved it. Instead, he stood there stone-faced, still staring down the alley, his voice the epitome of <em>defeat</em>. And that tore V apart.</p><p>Guilt and rage and frustration finally heated to boiling point, blowing up at the one person who didn't deserve this. V knew, but couldn't stop herself from wheeling on Johnny. "You know, you could've saved the interrogation for Blue Eyes back there instead of repeating my own words back to me now."</p><p>A flash of anger passed through Johnny's eyes as well. "Well excuse me, princess. Wanna hear something you don't seem to know?"</p><p>"Go ahead, hit me." </p><p>"I'll tell you what." He turned to face her fully then, his voice still cold and hard as concrete. "This is it. You've reached the peak. Ain't nothin' left to do to top the shit we're in. It's kind of impressive actually, how you went from stealing Arasaka property, to blowing up Arasaka HQ, to singlehandedly raising up the next fuckin' Arasaka. And you're here yappin' away like you got some sorta solution, but I know you don't. And you won't either, 'cause there is no fuckin' solution. No more impossible feats left for you to achieve."</p><p>There it was. The truth that hurt like a motherfucker. The realisation that there was nothing V could do except vent her frustrations at the person she loved. Not only did she singlehandedly doom the future of Night City, she traded in hers and Johnny's freedom, agency, identity - all for a chance at survival. Sure, they were surviving now. But she had done to Johnny what he detested the most. </p><p>Before the day she agreed to Mr Blue Eyes' offer, V kept replaying that one conversation at the Pistis Sophia. The sunset was warm, the winds were calm, and the coast was bathed in gold and the kind of hope promised to one who'd just escaped death. Then Johnny gave her the dog tags. Said his life for hers. And she said she would take a bullet for him too. In the end, only Johnny lived up to his words. </p><p>Remembering her original intentions now, V struggled to blink back tears. She was never one to chase impossible goals, though life kept shoving them her way. All she wanted was a little fame, a little wealth, a true friend by her side as they reached the major leagues. Now, all she wanted was to keep her own promise to Johnny. How did it all become such a mess? "You think...you think it's just like Arasaka again. Think I did it all for myself?"</p><p>"Tell me why, then. Why did you bring me back?"</p><p>Before, when V imagined Johnny asking this question, she thought she would be composed enough to give him a proper answer. To put his mind at ease. To laugh and casually bring up the bullet question. To hint at her own feelings, if the mood was right. Instead, through all the anger and regret choking her throat, she only managed a weak "I'm sorry."</p><p>Then, feeling the need to add something, "I felt bad."</p><p><em>Oh fuck</em>.</p><p>She dared to look up at Johnny's eyes one more time, and saw a look of hurt and utter betrayal there. He opened his mouth to say something, but only a short, bitter laugh came out. Somehow, all her intentions had been boiled down to pity. V no longer trusted herself to say anything more, so she turned and retraced her steps back to the centre of the park. </p><p>The charity event passed like a blur. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, besides Mr Blue Eyes' surprise visit. River sensed something was wrong, and tried to invite V and Johnny to dinner after the event, but she made a lousy excuse on their behalf. River took the hint. Then V drove Johnny back to the apartment, neither of them saying a word. She motioned for him to go up first. He did. So she sat there alone in the little Porsche, too sad to move but too tired to cry, radio filling in the silence. Then like some divine comedy, that soft female cover of 'Never Fade Away' came on. </p><p>
  <em>We lost everything. We had to pay the price. </em>
</p><p>V almost laughed. In fact, she opened her mouth to do so, except the huff of air became a sob. She brought a hand to her lips, not wanting to hear herself cry, not believing she had a right to. But she couldn't stop the tears from rushing out.</p><p><em>I saw in you what life was missing. </em> <em>You lit a flame that consumed my hate.</em></p><p>Was this it? The final dead end she couldn't ram through with a truck? Were the gods finally tired of toying with her and ready for the big tragic catharsis? Must have been a hell of a good show, all the twists and turns, all the gains and losses. </p><p>
  <em>There's a canvas with two faces. Of fallen angels who loved and lost.</em>
</p><p>Perhaps she was doomed from the beginning. Like that ancient English bard's star-crossed lovers. Like his Danish prince and Scottish king. Strutting about in life full of noise, only to realise she was nothing but a walking shadow, destined to block the light from certain struggling saplings before she too faded away with the dying of the sun.</p><p>
  <em>A thing of beauty — I know, will never fade away.</em>
</p><p>Was there really nothing she could do but grind along under Mr Blue Eyes' spurs, until the day he shot her like an old, lame horse? The last time she felt so hopeless was on Misty's rooftop, after her worst malfunction yet. Looking over the city, she debated whether it was all worth it, when she herself could her quietus make with a bare bullet. Of course, Johnny knocked the idea out of her mind - and her hand. It seemed that he was always there to pull her back from the brink of death. Guardian angel indeed.</p><p>
  <em>That one thing that changed it all. That one sin that caused the fall. </em>
</p><p>Each time she felt like she couldn't move on, each time she thought it was the end for her, she'd somehow pulled through. And this time? Perhaps Johnny was out of options, since he was essentially a walking, talking tracker. But perhaps, if V went alone...</p><p>
  <em>What you did to me — I know, said what you had to say.</em>
</p><p>It wouldn't be any different from her other solo heists, V told herself as she rubbed her eyes and started the engine again. In and out. Quick. Quiet. Before Blue Eyes would have a chance to monitor her memories. Plus, after having just blackmailed them today, the bastard must be down on his guard.</p><p>
  <em>And I'll do my duty — I know, somehow I'll find a way.</em>
</p><p>It wasn't too late. She had no time to think, just like the night on the rooftop. But it wasn't too late that time, and it wouldn't be now. </p><p>
  <em>A thing of beauty — I know, will never fade away.</em>
</p><p>If worse came to worst, at least she would have tried. Better than being held on an AI corpocunt's leash for the rest of her life.</p><p>
  <em>We'll never fade away.</em>
</p><p>She could do this.</p><p>
  <em>We'll never fade away.</em>
</p><p>She could still take that bullet for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nights in White Satin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe he overdid it. Maybe he should've at least hinted at his intentions, but Johnny didn't want to risk Blue Eyes seeing through his act. Call him old-fashioned, but the one trick in the rulebook he always referred to in times of uncertainty was putting on a facade. Convincing the enemy he was fine with a dying breath, pretending to be backed into a corner to lure prey. While he was ready to let his war rage die with Arasaka, he sure as hell wasn't gonna let Blue Eyes play them like this. Not after how much V went through just to get them here.</p>
<p>Which was why, out of all people, Johnny didn't expect V to be fooled by his overdramatic blame game. If he wanted to guilt trip her he would've done so ages ago. Admittedly, he went a bit overboard mentioning hers and Jackie's failed heist, plus his reaction when he first woke up wasn't exactly teeming with gratefulness. But Johnny thought hey, if he could convince Blue Eyes just for a while that they weren't trying to formulate any plans, perhaps they could risk a short, unmonitored discussion later tonight. He already had a half-formulated idea involving the Dorsett chick. He just somehow needed to get V onboard without Blue Eyes eavesdropping. </p>
<p>But the gonk chose <em>today</em> of all days to believe his words. Which was fine, provided he could apologise and explain his intentions later. But then he just <em>had</em> to make it worse by asking that stupid fucking question. What was he expecting? A confession? "Oh Johnny, I brought you back because I can't stand living without you!"</p>
<p>Johnny cursed and punched the apartment window, making Nibbles jump. Perhaps he didn't have the right to her affections. But he thought he was at least worth more than pity. Pure fucking pity. And guilt. And the self-inflicted <em>obligation</em> to pay some sort of emotional debt. </p>
<p>Frustration coursed through his veins, neutralising any concerns for how long V was taking to come up. Leave her to her fuming, he thought. She would come up once she was ready for a rational discussion. Besides, he had a perfectly good reason to not go check on her: shouldn't drop the act just yet, in case Blue Eyes was still watching.</p>
<p>So he simply waited. Five minutes became ten. Ten became twenty. Then thirty, fifty, an hour. Johnny's rage had long been replaced by a creeping anxiety. Finally giving in, he shot her a quick message telling her to come up. The holo showed that she'd seen the message, so at least he knew she was alive. Still angry perhaps, but alive.</p>
<p>Another five minutes. Ten. Twenty. He shot another message, which again was left on read. Okay, definitely angry. He hoped she wasn't fuming over a drink at a bar somewhere. </p>
<p>Another hour had passed, and just when Johnny was about to give up waiting for Vodot and go seek her himself, V burst through the apartment door gasping for air, almost ramming into Johnny on his way out.</p>
<p>"V, where the fuck-"</p>
<p>"Sandra Dorsett! Databank!" Her words came out in a rush. "Databank contains a copy of the virus. Gotta find her. Virus wasn't at the lab."</p>
<p>Johnny felt his stomach drop. "What have you done, V."</p>
<p>"Went to the lab. Found an email. Gotta find-" V collapsed mid-sentence. Johnny caught her before her head hit the ground, but lost his grip as her body began convulsing violently, her eyes rolled back to expose the white. He didn't have time to process all her cryptic words before he half-carried, half-dragged her down to the garage and drove her still twitching form to Viktor's clinic. </p>
<p>Thankfully, the old ripperdoc was free, or else Johnny would have had to shove his patient off the table again. He wasn't sure whether it was thanks to time or Vik's skills or the fuck ton of drugs and airhypos Vik injected into V, but she finally stopped convulsing after a full hour. Even then, her breathing was shallow and uneven, and she remained unconscious. </p>
<p>"What the hell happened to her?" Vik finally found time to ask as he settled back and wiped his forehead.</p>
<p>"Got her memory wiped, I think."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>V's holo suddenly rang, saving Johnny the trouble of explaining more. He fished the device out of her pocket, checked the caller ID, and almost shoved it back, but then decided that the ex-cop could probably be of help right now. Begrudgingly, he went out to the clinic stairwell and picked up. "River."</p>
<p>"Johnny? Where's V?" The ex-cop appeared to be walking somewhere in a hurry, with his face bobbing in and out of view near the edge of the screen.</p>
<p>"Unconscious. Listen, I need your help."</p>
<p>"<em>What?</em>" River cursed and seemed to quicken his footsteps. "I just knew something was up. First Peralez, now V-"</p>
<p>"Whaddaya mean 'first Peralez'."</p>
<p>River shot Johnny a sidelong glance. "It's all over the news right now. Jefferson Peralez went berserk after the charity event. He and his wife were at Embers, he called off the guards, then suddenly freaked. Shot his wife and several other customers before fleeing the building via the fire escape. NCPD's on his trail right now. For some reason, the usual security guards outside Embers weren't there."</p>
<p>The knot in Johnny's stomach tightened yet again. He sincerely hoped it was just a coincidence. "Well shit. Sounds like cyberpsychosis."</p>
<p>"That's the thing," River continued as he climbed into his car, "cyberpsychosis usually occurs to those who are heavily implanted and hostile toward society. Jefferson Peralez was neither. Which means-"</p>
<p>"Alright, I get it, and you're probably on your way to the crime scene, where you aren't gonna be of much use anyway." River made to object, but Johnny didn't give him the chance. "Listen, I need you to help me. Help V. She got her memory wiped by Blue Eyes and I'm afraid the same will happen to me soon. I need you to find a woman called Sandra Dorsett, and I need you to interrogate her, make her hand over a databank which contains an AI virus."</p>
<p>"What? Johnny, I'm gonna need you to explain more if-"</p>
<p>"Don't have <em>time</em> to explain everything, you fucktard. My memory could be gone any second, and if you care so much as an ounce for V's survival then I suggest you shut up and do what I say. I'm sending you full detes via message now. If you don't receive it, know that I'm a goner too. Just remember: Sandra Dorsett. Databank."</p>
<p>If anything, using V as an ultimatum seemed to sway the ex-cop. Johnny sent all the details he knew about Blue Eyes and all of his and V's theories through quick, short messages, afraid that his vision will suddenly go dark mid-sentence. By some miracle, he managed to finish typing every word, breathing a sigh of relief as he sent the last bit of info. At least now, someone besides him and V knew the truth. Even if they both lost all recollection of it, the messages were there to explain everything. </p>
<p>Sighing again, Johnny returned to V's side. Her fists were clenched, her brows knitted and eyes squeezed shut, as if trapped in a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. Despite the chilled night air and the flimsy material of her tank top, a thin layer of perspiration had formed on her forehead. When Johnny reached out to push back a few sweat-stricken strands, he found her face alarmingly hot. It pained him to see her like this. Especially in his helpless, liminal state. </p>
<p>"So, you gonna properly explain to me what happened?" Vik sat cross-armed near his desk, his expression akin to that of a dad whose daughter had been beguiled and lead on a path of no return by some trashy lowlife, only to end up in a ditch somewhere and fished out by some half-decent badge. If Johnny had to guess, then he was the lowlife, not the badge. </p>
<p>He explained the situation as concisely as possible, leaving out theories and what he deemed unnecessary details. </p>
<p>Vik gave a low, disapproving huff. "That's some deep shit you're both in. <em>Again</em>."</p>
<p>"Don't look at me like that. Not like I had any say in my resurrection."</p>
<p>"Hm. And speaking of making decisions, whose bright idea was it to let V go alone?"</p>
<p>That was one detail Johnny thought unnecessary. He shifted on his heels, also crossing his arms to mirror Vik's stance. "Hers."</p>
<p>"Why did you let her?"</p>
<p>"I didn't. She went without telling me." Vik raised his eyebrows, clearly awaiting further explanation. "We...fought."</p>
<p>The old ripperdoc sighed. "Young people these days. What fight could possibly mean anything in the face of everything you've been through together, everything she's done for you?"</p>
<p>Johnny was suddenly reminded of why he was angry at V to begin with, and the bitterness returned. "Cut the sappy, Misty-style crap. She only brought me back 'cause of her guilty conscience. Only reason she seems to help anyone."</p>
<p>Viktor suddenly slammed a fist into to his desk, making Johnny jump against his will. "What the fuck was that-"</p>
<p>The ripperdoc launched forward with surprising agility and grabbed Johnny by the collar. "Maybe I should be asking you that, you <em>absolute</em> <em>scumbag</em>. How can you say that? How can you <em>fucking say that</em><em>?! </em>After everything she did for you!" </p>
<p>Johnny tried pushing back against Viktor's iron grip, but to no avail. Only thing he could do was raise his voice as well. "How can I not? She said it herself. Said she felt <em>bad</em> for me. If there's one thing I loathe more than corps it's fuckin' <em>pity</em>."</p>
<p>Viktor's fist connected with his jaw, so hard he felt the entire lower half of his face being displaced. Already Johnny knew, if his jaw wasn't broken there was bound to be a bruise. Then again, what did he expect from a former pro boxer? Thankfully the blow seemed to release most of Viktor's rage. He shoved Johnny back, then pointed at V. "Look."</p>
<p>Johnny looked. Their short scuffle seemed to distress her, even in her unconscious state. Her head was now tossing slightly from side to side, her fists beating softly against the patient's chair. Concern and protective instincts won over, and Johnny found himself ashamed that he would even argue with the old ripperdoc on this. He remembered that for all the pain and suffering he caused V in the past life, she never closed him off. Never held a grudge. Didn't even leave him behind after she got her life back. Even if it was all just pity and repayment for the minimal times he did help, V went way further than she needed to. At least she was a true friend to him.</p>
<p>Johnny exhaled slowly, calming his nerves. "Alright, old man. It was my fault. Should've looked out for her. That what you wanted to hear?"</p>
<p>Viktor shook his head in exasperation. "Her <em>arm</em>, Johnny. Look at her arm." </p>
<p>Tracing his way from her trembling fists to her bare arms and shoulders, Johnny found nothing out of the ordinary. Chipped nail polish, some scratches here and there, a few light freckles, that stupid tattoo he got on her behalf that one wild night which she swore she would get rid of someday...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...<em>Wait</em>. The tattoo. That was not meant to be there. This was a new body for V. None of her other old scars were there. So why...</p>
<p>"Finally noticed it, didya?" Viktor settled back onto his chair with a huff. "Don't know what the hell she sees in you, but anyone with eyes can see she didn't risk everything for you because of fucking pity."</p>
<p>A daring thought crept into Johnny's mind. He gingerly traced the heart-shaped ink, the little arrow, the 'Johnny + V' in blocky capital letters. <em>Exactly the same. </em>Must have gotten it done at Cassius's place. To say that it was to commemorate their good old days as parasite and host was ludicrous. Too much of a stretch even for a mark of friendship, no matter how close. Johnny also recalled the undeniable intimacy of the position in which he woke up alongside V. Of course, they were too busy squabbling at the time to discuss it. Then V never brought it up again, and neither did his cowardly self.</p>
<p>If Johnny remembered correctly, a wise doctor-turned-author once wrote that, when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. And if that was true, then everything Johnny believed about his and V's relationship was false. </p>
<p>"Oh, V..." Johnny cupped V's face in his palms, and for once allowed himself to think she was leaning into his touch. For all their theorising and playing detective, he had managed to miss out on the biggest clue right in front of his eyes. He could blame it on the fact that V mostly wore jackets and long-sleeves, but it was probably more accurate to say he was afraid. Afraid of seeing the signs for signs when they were just his own fantastical hopes. And if V hadn't put her life on the line for him <em>again</em> this time, who knew how long it would take him?</p>
<p>"I fucked up," he murmured as his thumbs stroked her cheeks. "I fucked up again, V." </p>
<p>Two lives. He made her wait <em>two</em> lives. </p>
<p>"I know I don't deserve it," he continued softly, "but if you still remember me when you wake up... I gotta ask you for another chance. A do-over. Just like at the oilfields. You can say no but I swear- This time, V, I swear..."</p>
<p>Johnny swallowed, unsure of what exactly he wanted to promise, only that he wanted to promise her <em>something</em> and live up to it. But he found in himself a lack of any valuable promises. In fact, his single biggest achievement was convincing V to take back her own body. It was her body to begin with, and he had made such a big deal out of it, as if he really was her savior.  </p>
<p>"My life for yours..." Johnny almost laughed at that empty promise he made at the Pistis Sophia. "My life for yours..."</p>
<p>He even owed his current body and life to V. But there was really nothing more he could offer other than his entire being. So, having made up his mind, Johnny carefully leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead. </p>
<p>"My life for yours, V. As long as you'll have me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Something My Heart Trusts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V woke with a splitting headache. Similar to a hangover, except all her senses came crashing back to her at full receptivity, like she'd been jolted awake by a Trauma Team taser. She tried to get up, but a pair of strong and familiar hands eased her shoulders back again. </p>
<p>Then Johnny's face appeared over hers, accompanied by his deep, gravelly voice. "Don't get up yet. Still jacked in."</p>
<p>"What?" Her throat strained to even get out that one word.</p>
<p>"Will explain in a sec. Wait for me. Don't get up." With that, Johnny turned and left V to collect her bearings.</p>
<p>She gathered she was lying in a netrunner's chair. An Arasaka security turret protruded idly from the ceiling, against a backdrop of dune-colored wallpaper. In the corner to V's right was a small bonsai atop a low mahogany table. To her left was a wall-length window overlooking highways and the top of mid-rise buildings. Bamboo tatami mats spanned the floor.</p>
<p>Despite the room's sparse decor, it practically screamed 'wealthy corpo apartment'.</p>
<p>"We don't have to worry about the virus for the time being," a thin female voice sounded from another room. "But it's not a permanent solution."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know," Johnny's voice replied. Then he emerged from a wooden sliding door alongside a short-haired corpo woman. It took V a moment to figure out why she had a flashback to scav nests and ice baths. But only a moment.</p>
<p>"Sandra Dorsett."</p>
<p>"Hi again, V. Seems this time our roles have been reversed." Sandra circled around to the back of the chair, clacked some keys and buttons, then retrieved the wires connected to V's ports. </p>
<p>"Wait you mean... You saved my life?" V sat up and shook out her limbs. Johnny came over and offered to help her off the seat, except the action was so uncharacteristic that V simply stared at his outstretched hand, not realising she had hesitated a moment too long until he shrugged and let his hand fall. V cursed mentally and swung her legs over the elevated edge, giving Johnny an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>"Not quite as extreme, but I did manage to save a lot of your memories."</p>
<p>Warning bells worsened V's headache. "Memories? Wait, what happened? Why am I here? Last thing I remember I was..." She met Johnny's calm, steady gaze, and swallowed her intended words. <em>I was angry at you</em>. How she acted upon that anger though, she couldn't quite remember.</p>
<p>"Alright," Johnny stepped in, "lemme fill in the blanks. You remember Blue Eyes? 'Member how we got these new bodies?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I remember that. Also remember a charity event and- Oh god. Blue Eyes wiped my memories didn't he."</p>
<p>Johnny nodded. "And I'm guessin' you don't remember why. Buckle up and listen." </p>
<p>He explained, very matter-of-factly, that V had run off on her own to the labs again and found messages addressed to Sandra Dorsett. Apparently the corpo woman held a databank which contained the very AI virus used to track down Johnny's engram. </p>
<p>"Except it's not the same," Sandra added. "Just similar. V, you know how I stole that AI data from Night Corp? The datashard I hired you to retrieve then you happened to peek at?"</p>
<p>V rubbed her nose sheepishly. "Yeah, what about it?"</p>
<p>"Well actually, what it contained was the code for a less advanced version of the Arasaka AI virus. And it's the one inside your body right now."</p>
<p>"Inside my- Oh right. When I jacked into your biomon and got that malfunction notice."</p>
<p>Sandra sighed and nodded. "Didn't know the bastard had infected me with it. If you hadn't come along..."</p>
<p>"Uh-huh, right. On that note," V continued quickly, brows furrowing, "how come you're working for Blue Eyes? He ain't got nothing to do with Night Corp."</p>
<p>"Working <em>with</em>," Sandra corrected, as she continued fiddling with her netrunning setup. "Well, not anymore. Not since your investigator friend told me what he was actually all about."</p>
<p>Investigator friend? V looked to Johnny for confirmation, which he admitted with a sigh. "Your ex-cop simp proved useful indeed. Sent him the detes after you stumbled home and blacked out, thinkin' I was gonna black out too. Then somehow Blue Eyes forgot about me, while River actually managed to get Sandra here onboard."</p>
<p>The corpo woman gave a short laugh. "Charming man, he was. Clear and assured in speech and manner, which I admire."</p>
<p>If it weren't for the urgency of her questions, V would have liked to continue complimenting River just to watch Johnny squirm. "So how exactly did you help me?"</p>
<p>Sandra finally stopped fiddling with her gear and turned to face V, the dark circles under her eyes more obvious now up close. "Simplified version is: I plugged you in, did some netrunning to minimise the effects of the virus inside you, then plugged in your input here to find a piece of Mr Blue Eyes's consciousness. Then I sent my version of the AI virus into the deep Net to search for Blue Eyes based on that piece of consciousness. Somehow, I was able to locate him about an hour ago - after <em>three days</em> of searching. I used the virus to interfere with his consciousness, so you can think of him as incapacitated or 'imprisoned' for the time being. Hence your awakening."</p>
<p>Before V had a chance to correct Sandra's term of address for Johnny, he piped in, almost like he was anticipating her denial. "And before we move on, there's another thing you should know."</p>
<p><em>Uh-oh</em>. V braced herself. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"Jefferson Peralez is dead."</p>
<p>Huh. Not the worst news V could possibly hear, but definitely grim and unexpected. "How? Is this related?"</p>
<p>"Quite possibly, yes. Good ol' Jeff went psycho at Embers for no apparent reason. After gunning down several people, he fled the building, and none of the usual guards were there to stop him. NCPD chased him down to a nearby bridge, where he leapt off. He didn't survive the fall. Media says it's cyberpsychosis, which of course makes as much sense as stickin' a busted holo into a sack of rice expectin' to fix it." Johnny fished out a cigarette, lighting it before he continued. "Thing is, it happened around the same time you went on your little solo heist. Could just say it's a coincidence, but I figured it's also the reason why Blue Eyes didn't have a chance to wipe my memories before I got in contact with River. Was probably preoccupied steering Jefferson."</p>
<p>V swallowed. Poor man. Could've actually been a great leader. Except of course, V reminded herself, that would be the result of Blue Eyes's personality tweaking. "And Liz?"</p>
<p>"In hospital. Severely wounded, but she'll survive."</p>
<p>"I see." V crossed her arms and exhaled deeply. "So...what now?"</p>
<p>"As I was saying before, me interfering with Blue Eyes's AI is only a temporary solution," Sandra replied. "I need some time to dig around a little more, see what I can find. But you'll probably have to revisit the labs before Blue Eyes 'wakes up', so to speak." </p>
<p>"Why are you doing all this?" The question came out harsher than V intended. "Sorry, I mean-"</p>
<p>"I know what you mean." Sandra ran a hand through her cropped blonde hair. "I feel...half-responsible. For contributing to his knowledge and power. Thought he was actually gonna make a difference in NC, you know. Drew me in with all these promises of a revolutionary world. And I guess he <em>did</em> manage to make resurrection a thing. But now that I know he's not even human, and the methods he used to get to where he is now..." She laughed bitterly and shook her head. "In the end, I was just slaving away for another power-obsessed megacorp."</p>
<p>"You willing to trust all our theories?"</p>
<p>"Makes enough sense. I actually have a few blank spaces in my own memory; been tryna figure out why. At first I thought it was the thing with the scavs, but..." Sandra shook her head again. "Too many coincidences."</p>
<p>"Well...thanks, I guess. For everything."</p>
<p>With that, they bid their goodbyes, leaving Sandra to search for more intel on their next hypothetical heist. Johnny's Porsche was parked outside Sandra's apartment building. Out of recent habit, V got in the passenger seat, settling in to the familiar scent of leather and smoke. Last memory she had was also in this car - she was driving Johnny back from the charity event, and both of them were mad for different reasons. V thought she should probably clear things up on that end too. </p>
<p>Johnny got in behind the wheel, but didn't start the engine. Instead, he turned and took off his aviators. "V..."</p>
<p>"Okay wait, before you say anything," V rushed to get that rock off her chest before she chickened out, "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean what I said about feeling bad and stuff. Like of course I felt bad, I felt terrible, but it wasn't like I only felt bad and-"</p>
<p>V flinched as Johnny reached over and took her hand in his. He held it gently, <em>carefully</em>, brushing his thumb against her knuckles; yet his grip was loose enough that she could pull away any time. V looked up and met Johnny's eyes, and saw something there she'd never seen before.</p>
<p>"I know, V," he said. "I know." </p>
<p>"You...know?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. Saw your tattoo."</p>
<p>Right. That. There was a reason why V opted mostly for long-sleeves and jackets ever since Johnny's return. It was such an impulsive thing to do - tipsy and lonely in the middle of the night, fearing things would not go according to plan and she wouldn't even have the one permanent mark of their relationship. Of course, she regretted it as soon as she received the good news from Blue Eyes. And after Johnny actually came back, well, if worse came to worst, V planned to pass it off as a testimony to their friendship. Pure, strong friendship. Nothing more.</p>
<p>But now, looking into Johnny's eyes, V thought there was probably no need for that. "So...you don't blame me for bringing you back? I mean, you could've had a peaceful afterlife with Alt, but now you're back in this hellhole in an even deeper cesspit-"</p>
<p>"Oh, V..." Johnny frowned a little and moved his other hand to brush V's hair behind her ear. "You think I'd really enjoy that digital wasteland more?"</p>
<p>"You- You have Alt." V wasn't quite sure why she was shrinking back, other than the feeling of something sharp near her heart. It was a bittersweet pang, a rushed kind of joy, like taking control in a lucid dream and being able to do whatever you wanted - until you inevitably woke up. </p>
<p>Johnny retrieved his hand and started the engine. "C'mon, I wanna show you something."</p>
<p>They drove in silence, much like the last drive home after their fight. But this time, the atmosphere was heavy with the unspoken intentions behind Johnny's actions and V's tattoo. They passed the North Oak sign, and for a second V thought they were going to visit Kerry, but Johnny kept going until they reached a huge structure comprised of various stone walls and pillars.</p>
<p>"Columbarium?"</p>
<p>"Mmhmm." Johnny got out first and opened the door for V. "C'mon."</p>
<p>He led her past the first few columns - past Jackie, Evelyn, Dean, even Andrew the tortoise. They didn't stop until they reached a wall toward the very back. Only two inscriptions glowed blue under the dim light.</p>
<p>"Huh. There's Alt's." V noticed the netrunner's name first. <em>Alt Cunningham. Never fade away</em>. That pang near her heart turned sharper. "You bought this for her?"</p>
<p>Johnny nodded. "That's not the main thing though. Look here." He pointed at the other name. </p>
<p><em>Robert John Linder. Son of a bitch who never gave up. A legend among legends.</em> "Well, way to complement someone." V frowned and thought hard, but the name didn't ring a bell, so she had to resort to asking.</p>
<p>"Well, lemme tell you his story, and let's see if you can guess who it is." V nodded, and Johnny lit another cigarette. "Robert John Linder. Was just an ordinary Texan kid with a trashy name and a love for trouble. Not a lot of parental love in his childhood, but he got by - making friends from street fights and getting the occasional free meal from his local ripper. Friendly ripper that he was, pretty much adopted little Robbie. As the boy got older though, his little town got too small for him, the fights too easy, and life too purposeless. And, as any hot-blooded, young gonk might do in his position, he joined the military." </p>
<p>Johnny paused to take a long drag. At this point, V wanted to ask if Robert was the guy who took a bullet for Johnny in the Mexican war, but refrained if only because she loved hearing his voice. He had a way with words - not too many inflictions in his tone, but the metallic drag and well-placed pauses made his voice utterly <em>musical</em>.</p>
<p>"So, Mexican war. Our young gonk Robert dreamed of glory on the battlefield, of honoring the motherland. Perhaps getting a medal or two he could show off to the ripperdoc back home. But instead..." Johnny paused again, furrowing his brows as if living out the story in his mind. "Instead...he lost an arm. And a comrade. And any remaining hope for a world ruled by corps."</p>
<p>...<em>Shit</em>. V guessed wrong. So, so wrong.</p>
<p>"And so," Johnny continued despite the look of realisation on V's face, "Robbie deserted the army. Went and wasted away in a broken-down hotel for a good month. Then decided to get back at the people who turned this city to shit. While his heart was probably in the right place, his mind wasn't."</p>
<p>Johnny turned to look at V, his eyes glistening. "He fucked up, V. He fucked up real bad. Not just his own life, but everyone who's ever cared about him. He lost his chooms, his lovers, his band. The one thing he didn't lose - his ideals - he died for them. World thinks he went down in a blaze of glory, whereas he actually died the most painful, undignified death anyone could ever experience - without even a grave to mark his soulless body."</p>
<p>"Johnny..." V reached out and cupped his face in one hand. He sighed, leaning into her touch. V wanted to tell him he didn't have to continue, but knew that he needed to hear himself say this as much as she did.</p>
<p>"And then... The fates decided to give him another chance. Along with the closest, most life-changing relationship he'd ever had. Which he fucked up too at first, but stupid, innocent gonk that woman was, she gave him <em>another</em> chance." V snorted and poked his cheek at that, remembering their conversation at the oilfields.</p>
<p>"And from that moment on," Johnny planted a kiss on her palm, "little Robert had finally found who he was meant to be. He was reborn that night - not as some rockstar legend, not as an idealist cynic... But as the guy who saved someone's life."</p>
<p>V laughed and looked upward to prevent her tears from falling, not wanting to ruin the moment. But Johnny tipped her chin back down to look her in the eyes. He brushed away a fallen drop with his thumb. Pressing his forehead against hers, he whispered against her lips, "Let Robert Linder rest with Alt. Johnny Silverhand's staying with V."</p>
<p>Then his lips covered hers, sealing his promise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Wasteland, Baby!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We've had jealous Johnny. Now cue jealous V (◕ω&lt;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"D'you think it was the right call? Telling her the truth?" V asked as she and Johnny exited the hospital, shoulder to shoulder. </p><p>"Well seeing as she was the one who called you here, safe to say she knew the media story's bullshit. Smart woman she was; smarter than her husband. And better to lose sleep for a few days rather than the rest of her life, with all those suspicions chippin' away at her." He casually brushed his left arm against V's, taking great joy in how the cold metal of his implants sent a little shock through her. She reciprocated by flicking her index finger against his knuckles.</p><p>"True. But still..." V sighed. " Poor Liz. Never gonna sleep easy again either way."</p><p>They rounded a corner and their adorable little Porsche came into view. Recently, it had become their go-to ride, with Johnny doing all the steering. He would offer to let V drive some time, but she seemed pretty content being chauffeured around. Plus, he'd seen her drive. It still made him grimace - the way she treated her old Hella. Was pretty banged up even before road-rage Delamain rammed into it. Thank god she never wrecked the Porsche though. In fact, it looked shinier than when they first found it at the docks.</p><p>"So, to Sandra's?" Johnny got in after opening the car door for V. He noticed the twinkle in her eyes whenever he did so. And he loved it.</p><p>"Yep. Hope she got us some good intel." She turned up the radio and leaned back, fingers drumming to the beat.</p><p>Johnny couldn't lie; he'd been pretty distracted since his confession at the Columbarium. Before, he had a reason to rein in his thoughts of V whenever they wandered beyond pure fondness and protectiveness. Now, he could gawk openly at every part of her, her every movement - the way her hips swayed with her gait, the way she arched her brow, the way she trilled her fingers against her thighs like she was doing now. And that smile. That darling lop-sided smile. </p><p>He really couldn't help it. Couldn't help it as his right hand crept onto her knee, slid along her thigh until it grazed against hers. His hand stayed there like that for a while, their fingers entwined, until - and really, it was doing this of its own accord, which Johnny couldn't help - it slid out from her grasp and snaked over the top of her thighs, dipping into the valley between. </p><p>"Ahem, Johnny," V warned as she averted her gaze, cheeks flushed. "Eyes on the road please."</p><p>"They <em>are</em> on the road."</p><p>"Y'know what I mean. Focus." Her last word came out a bit breathy, as if she were saying it more to herself than Johnny. She fished out his hand from between her legs and placed it back on the steering wheel.</p><p>Johnny chuckled. He wouldn't push it. Even without the burden on their minds, V had always been sensitive to - if not straight up wary of - intimate physical contact. And the more touch-starved someone became, the less inclined they were to look for physical comfort. So V made a habit of filling her loneliness with alcohol rather than joytoys. Of course, that was in part thanks to her guilty conscience...and the fact that Johnny was in her head watching her every move. Poor gonk couldn't even find it in her to pleasure herself. He knew she thought about it though. Oh well, he would make it up to her some time soon.</p><p>They arrived at the apartment and Sandra buzzed them, telling them to hurry their asses up through the intercom. Johnny and V shared a look - this new intel would either make or break their plan.</p><p>Today, the short-haired corpo woman spoke even faster and more high-pitched than usual. She quickly ushered them in before slamming the door shut. "You were not followed? Nothing out of the ordinary these past two days?" V nodded, and Sandra mirrored the movement. "Okay, okay, good. Time is of the essence, let's start our briefing."</p><p>She zipped them a blueprint and a whole lot of techno-babble Johnny could never hope to understand. He looked to V, and saw her frown. "What? A core?"</p><p>"Yes. That's what the blueprint is showing. The body which Mr Blue Eyes inhabited was only a vessel, so to properly nullify him you must find and destroy the 'core', or the origin of his consciousness. No guarantee it'll be at the lab, but most likely it will be."</p><p>"Huh..." Out of mental habit rather than physical need, Johnny thumbed for a cigarette. That was one thing he liked about Sandra - she didn't mind him smoking in her apartment. In fact, the woman joined him a few times during the three-day hunt for Blue Eyes in the Net. They had chatted, and she'd told him of her plan to wreak havoc in cyberspace before the whole scavs ordeal. Then afterward, Blue Eyes suddenly ordered her to deter her plan, saying he needed the Net to be stable just for a while longer to complete his own goal. And he'd promised her an important role in the 'new world' he was going to create. Too bad the chic was only book smart. And too bad it was Blue Eyes who recruited her first. Sandra was a rebel at heart, even if she managed to hide it under a corpo facade.</p><p>Johnny blew out a slow, measured puff of smoke. "How do you know for sure there's a core?"</p><p>"Well when I plugged you in, I found that the piece of AI inside you is more like..." Sandra chewed the inside of her cheek, thinking of the right word. "It's like a...minion? A lesser being? Wait, you know Delamain?"</p><p>"What's this got to do with the talkin' car?"</p><p>"Well I don't know if you two know this, but Delamain operates in a very similar way to Blue Eyes. Each cab has its own 'piece' of consciousness, but they're all controlled by one central core."</p><p>"Oh fuck. Don't I know it." V groaned, no doubt remembering all the alter ego children she had to track down. Hard to say which one was most fucked up. In the end though, V was able to merge all the personalities into one. Johnny didn't hate her decision; he simply would've liked to see all AI hell break loose with that control core destroyed. And it seemed that this time, they were going to do just that. </p><p>"I won't ask what bad experiences you've had with the cab service. But I think this should make you smile: since Blue Eyes is down for the time being, his control over all his other AI minions has also been disrupted. Now, I'm sure a lot of his lackeys are either just an extension of his consciousness in separate vessels, or they have pieces of his consciousness within their engrams. Either way..."</p><p>"Security should be less tight," V finished for her. "Got it, but won't count on it."</p><p>From the wall-length living room windows, Johnny could see the sun slinking just behind the tops of distant mid-rise buildings, its softened rays painting great swashes of crimson and gold against a remarkably clear sky. The Pacifica coastline must be beautiful right now, he thought. It was the perfect time, the perfect sense of tranquility for a walk along the beach. And they would walk, hand in hand, up to the Pistis Sophia, climb in through a broken window, laugh at a memory simultaneously so far yet so close. And along the way, he would klep a guitar from a random busker, just to serenade V until the night turned blue and heavy with the promise of unguarded respite. Oh, how he longed for such a day.</p><p>But it would not be today. Taking one last drag, Johnny put out the cigarette in a nearby ashtray. "Alright well let's get goin' then. Can't stand the thought of being some mind minion to that motherfucker."</p><p>"Wait, before you go," Sandra called out, "I should probably connect to one of you. Your visuals, I mean. So I can also look for important clues or help with more complex netrunning."</p><p>Johnny's eyes met V's. The two times he'd known V to allow someone access to live visuals, shit went down. First time was T-bug, second was Placide. Both were near-death experiences for her. Plus, Sandra's request was bound to remind V of her old netrunner friend - and how she screamed as her nerves were fried. </p><p>"I'll give you access," Johnny offered, having considered all the above. Unexpectedly, this earned him a glare from V.</p><p>"I can handle the netrunning," she said quickly. "And I'm plenty experienced at clue-searching."</p><p>Sandra sensed that she'd offended V somehow, and softened her tone. "I'm not questioning your ability. Either of you. But three heads are better than one, right? I've worked with Blue Eyes longer, so I could easily recognise in person a lot of the technical terms he used. Plus, my job has given me access to rather peculiar knowledge and hacks." </p><p>"'S all good, V," Johnny coaxed. "Already have one extra mind in my head. Can't hurt to have another."</p><p>Sandra laughed good-naturedly. "Well it isn't that extreme. You can shut me out any time by revoking access. And it's not like I can control what you do."</p><p>V remained seemingly unconvinced, crossing her arms as she stood ready to leave in the door way. Her eyes shifted back and forth, from Johnny to Sandra, and from Sandra to Johnny.</p><p>The corpo woman sighed. "Okay, how 'bout this. If you arrive on scene and feel like my help would be useful, shoot me a message and allow me access then. If all goes smoothly, just ring me after to tell me the good news, okay?"</p><p>V threw her hands up in a sort of defeated shrug. "Fine. Let's go with that." She turned on her heels and left without waiting.</p><p>Johnny had no idea why V was in a sour mood. Fifteen minutes into the trip, and still she only opened her mouth to give Johnny directions to the labs. If she didn't have to, Johnny guessed she would have been fuming in silence. "Hey, what's gotten into you?"</p><p>V didn't answer immediately, instead turning to face the window. "You and Sandra seem chummy." </p><p><em>The fuck?</em> "Well I wouldn't call us close, but I did spend three days with her, waiting for you to wake up. So I probably know her better than you do, if that's what you're asking."</p><p>"Hmph."</p><p>"Okay, spit it out. What do you have against her? 'Sides the fact that she's a corpo."</p><p>V huffed again. "Oh well that's a first, you defending a corpo. Actually trust her enough to let her inside- Exit the freeway here!"</p><p>Johnny cursed under his breath as he braked and swerved. "Please give me earlier warnings, V. I'd like to keep the car in one piece. And yes, I think it's safe to trust her on this, given the low risk and what she's done for us already. Chic really does feel guilty. Plus, I've seen her skills. Could do with her help."</p><p>"Uh-huh. Right. Genius netrunner. Blonde hair. Green eyes. Completely your type."</p><p>Johnny almost slammed on the brakes again. He suddenly realised the reason for V's attitude. Out of all things, he didn't expect her to be <em>jealous. </em>And of <em>Sandra Dorsett</em>, of all people. It was such an ill-founded jealousy that Johnny laughed. "Oh, V. That's what it's about? What, you think I banged that chic over your unconscious body?"</p><p>"I- Well," V crossed her arms defensively again, "it's not impossible. Given your history."</p><p>"V, you really are a gonk sometimes. Since the day I woke up, there hasn't been a single time when I so much as <em>looked</em> at another woman in the wrong way. And you know why?" Johnny was <em>this</em> close to saying <em>'</em><em>Cause I only have eyes for you.</em> Fortunately, he stopped himself in time to avoid cringing them both to death. "'Cause... Well, you know why."</p><p>V gave him a sideways glance. "For the record, I'm not jealous. Just don't like the way you trust her so much."</p><p>"Mmhmm. Sure you're not. Why would you even <em>think</em> that she's my type?"</p><p>"'Cause... Your ex-output..." V trailed off, shifting in her seat. It took Johnny a moment to figure out which output she meant, and then another moment for the connection between Alt and Sandra. <em>Netrunner. Blonde hair. Green eyes.</em> Right. What a fucking convenient coincidence. </p><p>"Oh, V. You're overthinking. This ain't some blue-eyed Martian conspiracy theory. You know I don't actually have a type, right?"</p><p>V finally turned to look at him, eyes questioning. "But you said I'm not your type?"</p><p>"When the fuck did I-" Oh wait. He did. At the Pistis Sophia. Johnny didn't want to admit that the only reason why he said so was because he full on <em>panicked </em>at the prospect of having sex with V. Back then, he wasn't too clear on his own feelings, and though he was aware of a creeping fondness, he also tried not to get too attached. And V's joking offer only made him more emotionally confused, as he felt <em>desire</em> for the first time in a long, long while. And it later drove him mad trying to figure out whether the desire was his or V's.</p><p>Now, looking back, he realised it was probably both. "Alright, fine. You weren't my type, because my type is 'breathing and consenting'. You were having trouble with the first, not to mention the latter."</p><p>The ghost of a smile tugged at V's lips. Good. She was easing up. "Wow, didn't know you had such low standards."</p><p>"Well, you know me, I'm an open-minded rockerboy. Had to repay my most loyal fans some way." V snorted at that. Johnny took the chance to reach over and pat her hand. "Rest assured, V. I meant what I said before. This lifetime's for you."</p><p>As the sky began to turn a dark, hazy blue, they reached a vast open field in the Badlands. The clouds had parted to reveal the occasional star, winking down at them as if in encouragement. Hopefully, they would find what they came for.</p><p>Johnny experienced a bit of deja vu as he watched V scan the area, pinging and disabling hidden cameras and turrets before rummaging for a button concealed underneath a giant rock. The button revealed a narrow stairwell plunging steeply into the ground. Johnny followed V down the stairs, covering her as she continued to scan the path ahead.</p><p>"You'd think this place would have better security," she remarked as they reached a central room of some sort.</p><p>"Seeing as its owner could easily wipe the memories of anyone he lets in here, doubt he needs much security."</p><p>"Well that kinda backfired, didn't it?" V led the way further into the labs. They passed several unconscious lab personnel in hazmat suits, some slumped over their laptops, some strewn about the floor.</p><p>Johnny clicked his tongue. "Looks like Sandra's prediction was right. Ah, hubris. Even AI's can't escape it." Blue Eyes must have been too proud to even consider the possibility of being hacked himself, hence his complacency using only pieces of his consciousness to control minion vessels. That, or he only trusted himself enough to work in these labs. </p><p>They approached several rows of giant tanks filled with blue liquid. Submerged in each tank was a naked body, connected to tubes and wires, and most of them were identical copies of Mr Blue Eyes. It reminded Johnny of those victims of the Peter Pan case - the kids stripped almost naked, restrained, masked and tubed like dying cattle. It made him sick to the core. "Fuck me..."</p><p>V nodded. "Fucking unnatural. There weren't even that many tanks here before. Guess he needed to grow more copies of himself, in case someone offed him in the streets."</p><p>"High possibility. Just lookin' at the bastard makes your blood boil. Let's keep goin'."</p><p>They crept past the seemingly endless rows of tanks, V continuously scanning ahead for security. As they finally reached the end of the hall, a small room came into view. It looked like some sort of central control room. Johnny could hear V's breath hitch in anticipation. Fingers crossed they would find the bastard there.</p><p>V double checked for any hidden cameras or alarms, then motioned for Johnny to cover her as she rested her hand against the door handle. The door slid open obligingly. They stood there in the doorway for a moment, waiting, listening. But nothing happened. No alarm sounded. No robot soldier popped out to unleash lead into their heads. </p><p>They soon realised why. There was close to nothing in this so-called control room. A leather couch, a low coffee table, a single synthetic plant in the corner, a safe box and an armchair in front of a desk. The room was so neatly arranged it made Johnny uncomfortable. They had their hopes on the safe, but it only opened to reveal some cash and a laptop. V hacked into the laptop and looked around for emails, files, anything. But nothing of note came up. Nothing about AI's. Nothing about viruses. And certainly nothing about a core.</p><p>V slumped back against the couch and groaned. "Not here after all. Where else would he keep it though?"</p><p>"Most definitely not in some fancy-ass apartment. If he doesn't trust it being here, he wouldn't trust it being anywhere else in this city."</p><p>"Yeah..." V sighed, raking a hand through the top of her hair. "Maybe we should message Sandra after all? See if she can dig up anything."</p><p>Johnny smirked at her quick recovery. "Sure, it's your call."</p><p>V rolled her eyes at him before dialling Sandra's number on her holo. It only rang once before being picked up. "V? You're done already?"</p><p>"No, unfortunately. I'm calling instead of messaging 'cause there's no one here. No one conscious, anyway. In any case, can you link to my optics? We couldn't find the core but we found a laptop in a safe. I've run through the usual protocol, but found nothing. Think you can dig up something?"</p><p>"I'll try. Grant me access. And keep me connected to your audio too." </p><p>Johnny watched from the side as V reopened the laptop and followed Sandra's instructions, clacking away at the keys and conversing through their minds like he and V used to do. It was interesting, seeing V's expression change from fierce focus, to surprise, to awe, back to focus, repeating the same cycle as Sandra led her deeper and deeper into the subnet, unlocking more and more layers of erased or hidden data.</p><p>It continued on like this for a good half an hour. Johnny was getting jittery, as well as concerned that someone or something might burst in here any moment. Then, just as he was about to suggest taking the laptop elsewhere to continue hacking, V slammed the laptop down against her knees. "Shit!"</p><p>"What? What's wrong?"</p><p>She threw down the laptop and pulled Johnny along as she headed toward the exit. "He's not here."</p><p>"Well fuck V, I ain't blind."</p><p>V growled in frustration. "I mean he's not here in NC. Not even on this earth right now."</p><p><em>Not even on this earth...</em> Oh fuck. "Don't tell me..."</p><p>"That's right," V replied through gritted teeth. "The fucker's in Crystal Palace."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty hours. There were still thirty hours left before they planned to take off for the satellite casino. Elizabeth Peralez had spared no effort in acquiring them space suits and a shuttle, no doubt fuelled by the prospect of vengeance. Of course, the reason she gave was nothing short of 'doing the world a service'. V couldn't argue with that. She was also very, very impressed with the woman's efficiency, despite her recent release from hospital. </p><p>Thirty hours. V was no stranger to such waiting. This wouldn't even be her first time prepping a heist on the Crystal Palace, though the client who initially hired her was now her target. On the other hand, anticipation and inexperience had Johnny pacing back and forth in their small apartment, cigarette in hand lit but left to burn out. Usually, V would have suggested a drink at the Afterlife, maybe get some last minute advice from Rogue, just like she'd done before her first Crystal Palace heist. But this time felt different. She had all the world to lose now, and it didn't feel right numbing herself with alcohol and the noise of equally unfeeling crowds. </p><p>That was why they ended up at V's mansion. The bigger space was less suffocating, and the rooftop location distanced them from the scuffle of the city below. And of course, V had been meaning to prove she wasn't just bragging about being filthy rich. </p><p>Johnny whistled at the neo-modernist structure looming before them. "Well fuck me, you really did turn into Kerry 2.0 for a while. Glass doors, synthetic grass, and look - there's even a pool. Don't tell me you got an Aerondight hidin' somewhere too."</p><p>V cocked an eyebrow in challenge. "Actually, I did have one for a while. 'Guinevere'. Belonged to some Argentinian ex-ambassador."</p><p>"Ha. Yeah, right. Where'd it go?"</p><p>"Sold it. Too eye-catching. Got keyed every time I went out," V explained as they entered the living room. It was exactly as she'd left it a few months ago - white couches huddled around a glass low table, cream fur throw rug draped over it, a trail of empty bottles leading all the way to the kitchen, and brown splotches still dotted around the sink and coffee machine. V cursed mentally and scrambled to pick up the bottles. </p><p>"Tut, tut, V," Johnny chided as he stooped to help her. "I see being rich doesn't make you more hygienic." </p><p>"Oh, shut it." She glanced up to give Johnny a half-hearted glare, but the look on his face made her pause. "You... You okay? Look like you wanna say something."</p><p>He said nothing at first, taking the bottles over to the bin in the kitchen. Then his frown deepened as he saw more in the sink. "V..." he sighed her name, in a way that reminded her of his tone when they said their goodbyes in Mikoshi - a little regretful, a little pained. V braced herself for interrogation regarding the alarming number of bottles, especially considering the short amount of time she actually spent in this house. "V... Since when did you start drinking tequila?"</p><p>The question caught her off guard. She quickly scanned the kitchen bench for other telling signs, and was relieved to find only one bottle of Mexican beer and no chili powder. Thank god she remembered to put away the chili powder. All three ingredients side by side would have been obvious beyond redemption. "I...used to drink tequila too?"</p><p>"Only ever Centzon. Said so yourself at Lizzie's when you first met Evelyn Parker. And these," he picked up a bottle from the sink and scrutinized the label, "none of these are Centzon."</p><p>An attention to detail was a blessing when it came to crime solving partners, but a curse when applied to personal matters. Even as she made excuses now - got bored of Centzon, taste had changed, wanted to try out new stuff - V knew Johnny wasn't buying it. He didn't push it, but the seriousness remained on his face. She just hoped he didn't put two and two together to figure out who exactly she was trying so hard to emanate during those lonely, lonely days.</p><p>Remembering her original intention to distract Johnny rather than concern him more, she dragged him upstairs. "C'mon, got something to show you." </p><p>He sat on the edge of the bed as she rummaged through her closet. Then, just as she predicted, his face lit up as soon as she brought out the jet black guitar with the one chipped corner and 'FUCK THE TYRANTS' scratched right above it in white chalk. He laughed - laughed like a kid receiving Christmas presents - as he took the instrument from her hands. "DeLuze Orphean, my sweet baby. Got this off Kerry?"</p><p>V joined him on the bed as he began tuning the strings. "Yeah, kinda wanted to learn for a while. Called him up and asked for advice, gave me this instead. Think he knew that I was...missing you." V swallowed. She would allow him this sliver of truth, at least. </p><p>He stayed silent for a while, heaviness returning to his gaze. Johnny had never been the type to be open or even in tune with his emotions, which often left V wondering what went through his head at moments like these.</p><p>Then suddenly, having finished tuning, he slid the guitar onto her lap. "Show me what you got so far."</p><p>"Oh no," V laughed, "haven't got anything so far, really. Literally stuck on the most basic chords, can't seem to get my fingers positioned right."</p><p>Nonetheless, he took her left hand and pressed her thumb against the back of the guitar's neck, then wrapped the rest of her fingers around it. He carefully rearranged them until they formed what V recognised was the A major chord. She strummed the strings at his cue, but just as she expected, the sound came out dull and a little dissonant. Johnny took to rearranging her fingers again. "See, the sound isn't ringin' out right 'cause you need to press down harder on the strings. Also, slant your fingers a bit. Yep, just like that. Use the fleshy part, don't let your nails hit the strings. Careful - your ring finger's touchin' the E."</p><p>Under his detailed instructions, V finally managed to strum a half-decent A chord. Johnny then moved on to D major, showing her how to use her index finger as a pivotal point as she transferred from one chord to the other. He explained different strumming patterns, as well as time signatures, and the difference between a semibreve and a minim and a crotchet. They passed an hour like this - Johnny interweaving serious instructions with light encouragement and quick demonstrations, not forgetting to add an off-handed joke about some ancient song called 'Born in the USA' which, apparently, V could already play knowing only two chords.</p><p>Thin red lines had appeared on V's fingertips, and they stung surprisingly hard. Still, not wanting to burst their little golden hour music bubble, she pressed on without stopping. But discomfort made her fingers squirm and her hand shape deteriorate, until Johnny finally pried her left hand from the strings, frowning at the marks. "Give it a rest, V. Don't wanna break the skin. That was plenty for your first real lesson."</p><p>Against V's protests, his grip remained firm. He pulled her hand toward himself, until she could feel his breath against her aching fingers. He held her there for a second, then leaned forward and kissed the tips of each digit. The act surprised V. And also stirred something deep within her. </p><p>"Wish it didn't have to hurt so much," he whispered against her knuckles before running his lips along them too. </p><p>V struggled to hide her fluster. "I- Well, it always hurts at the start right? 'Cause you gotta form scabs. And it isn't that bad-"</p><p>"I don't mean just the guitar."</p><p>Her hammering heart came to a halt. V opened her mouth to say something - a question, a confirmation, anything - but a vortex of emotions welled up in her throat, flooding her airways, drowning out whatever sentence she concocted in her head. So she simply stared. She stared at the way Johnny studied her hand as if it were some precious gem he'd dug up from the earth's centre. At how the sunset threw a golden halo around his silhouette. At how his eyes carried more weight and unspoken hurt than he could ever possibly admit through words. And he had such a way with words. </p><p>Suddenly, V had a feeling that perhaps - just perhaps - Johnny had spent those days after Mikoshi in the same way she had. Not completely alone, but lonely. Filled with regret. Fuelled by only daring yet hopeless fantasies of a future together. And now that fantasy had become a possibility dangled before their eyes. Sure, it gave them hope, but also reminded them of the pain and emptiness they would fall back into if their plan was to fail. </p><p>And that scared V. Scared her so, so much. And only now did she dare to think that Johnny was equally as frightened. </p><p>V gently pulled her left hand from Johnny's grasp, only to hold it against his face, his stubble tickling her palm. He sighed and mirrored her action, brushing back her hair as he did so. They drew together - slowly, tentatively, their foreheads touching first. Then V closed her eyes as her lips found his.</p><p>The kiss was simple, pure. Much like Johnny's promise at the Columbarium. Except this time, it was tinged with a little sadness and regret - a reminder of what they had to endure to be here in each other's arms, and what was yet to come if they wanted to stay. But the sadness wore off gradually, replaced by passion as they deepened their kiss. Johnny ran his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance. When V allowed it, his tongue crashed into hers, deftly flicking and caressing until sparks flew with her every gasp. </p><p>V pulled back momentarily to lie the guitar down at the foot of the bed, then swung her legs around so she was fully facing and straddling Johnny. She took his face in both hands now and continued the kiss, chasing after the warm tingle it sent through her heart and down to her core, finally lifting the damper she'd kept on her desires these past few days for fear of distraction. But the real distraction all along had been her own denial.</p><p>His hands gripped her hips, stabilising her. Then they crept to her sides, smoothing their way up her waist, her back and shoulder blades, one hand coming to rest at the nape of her neck and the other tangling in her hair, easing her head down to deepen their kiss. His tongue continued working wonders in her mouth, as he snuck in hungry nips that left her whimpering. Suddenly, the room felt too hot - even despite the aircon. V disentangled Johnny's hands and guided them down to the hem of her t-shirt, sliding them beneath the thin material. </p><p>Johnny hesitated, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "You...wanna do this now?"</p><p>V rolled her eyes and closed the gap between them again. "I believe...that's what I'm...physically suggesting," she whispered breathlessly against his mouth, which earned a deep, rumbling chuckle from him.</p><p>"After playing so many days of hard-to-get."</p><p>V smacked the back of his head. "I ain't offering again, asshole."</p><p>Johnny laughed even harder, the sound resonating against her chest. Obeying her desperate cues, he slid the t-shirt over her raised arms and dropped it on the floor, then did the same with his own tank top. Still unsatisfied, V reached around and unclasped her bra, tossing it next to their already discarded clothes. Johnny hummed in contentment at the sight of her naked breasts, her nipples stiffening from the chill of the sudden exposure. "Damn, V..." </p><p>She smiled smugly in return and gave a little shimmy. "Been dreaming 'bout these babies?"</p><p>"Oh you <em>bet</em>." And boy did he show it. He traced his tongue over the peak of her left breast, while his chromed hand fondled the other. The contrasting sensations left her shuddering, arching her back and gasping with each swirl of his warm, wet tongue and each pinch of his cold, chromed fingers. There was now an anxious throbbing between V's legs, which she sought to appease by grinding against the buckle of Johnny's belt and the growing bulge beneath it. Her movement elicited - much to her satisfaction - a low grunt and a groan. "Oh, V..."</p><p>She loved the way he said those words. The tenderness, the ache, the underlying possessiveness. It made her quicken the grinding of her hips, until she was biting back moans herself. With a low growl, Johnny rolled V onto her back, her legs still wrapped around his hips as he stared down at her from the edge of the bed. He smirked, then pressed his lips against the inside of her knee, his hands gripping the back of her legs to keep them up. He left a trail of butterfly kisses down the inside of her thigh, pausing almost at the base. Then, without warning, he bit down hard, making V hiss. He nursed the small red mark with his tongue, not forgetting to throw her a smug grin, his eyes glinting with mischief. He repeated a similar process against her other thigh, leaving more hickeys this time until V was squirming from the intoxicating mix of pleasure and pain and anticipation. She wanted him. Wanted him so badly. Wanted him to strip her naked and fuck her raw with that supposedly impressive cock of his. "Johnny..." </p><p>He must've seen the desperation on her face. He backed off from attacking her legs and went to untie her sneakers, easing them off and intentionally taking time to arrange them neatly by the foot of the bed just to see her frustration. Then slowly - oh, so painstakingly slowly - he pulled down her shorts along with her already soaked panties. He knelt there by the edge of the bed for a while, just marvelling at the results of his handiwork. The intensity of his stare - as well as V's embarrassingly vulnerable position - made her blush. She reached for Johnny's belt, not wanting to be the only one naked, but he pinned her wrists back down over her head. "Not yet, princess," he slurred, as he lowered himself again. "Lemme taste you first."</p><p>He licked the length of her slit, lapping up her nectar like she was his oasis in a desert. V hummed and sighed, rolling her hips to his rhythm, moving one hand to run through his hair while the other clutched the sheets. Then a particularly hard flick against her clit made her cry out. She could almost imagine the bastard's smirk, and opened her mouth in protest only to let out another moan as Johnny began focusing all his licking and sucking on her sensitive nub. Her hips bucked involuntarily as she strove to intensify the unbearable yet addictive stimulation. </p><p>It didn't take long for the tension in her abdomen to approach breaking point. V struggled against Johnny's grasp, not wanting to come before they actually consummated their love. While she acknowledged Johnny's expertise so far, none yet had managed to make her come twice in a row - not even the joytoys she'd hired when she was young and curious and didn't have Johnny in her head. But the rockerboy held her firmly in place, sucking relentlessly and even more intently than before until she finally tipped over the edge, screaming out his name as waves of pleasure crashed through her.</p><p>Johnny finally loosened his grip, licking his lips in satisfaction as he waited for her erratic breathing to slow. "Damn, V. You've topped my list now. Best pussy I'll ever taste."</p><p>V gave a weak laugh. The intensity of her orgasm left her legs numb and slightly trembling. "Hope it was worth it. Just...gimme a moment. I'll return the favor."</p><p>"Don't worry 'bout that for now. Just scoot up for me." </p><p>V did as he asked, using her elbows to prop herself up and shuffle back toward the headboard. Johnny kicked off his leather boots and joined her on the mattress. Then, to her surprise, he flipped her onto her stomach and wedged a pillow beneath her hips. "Johnny, what-"</p><p>"Shh, just enjoy it princess," Johnny whispered into her ear as his hands began to work in circles from her shoulders down either side of her spine, smoothing out her tense muscles. "Know exactly what you're frettin' about. Know exactly how to fix it."</p><p>V gulped, concern creeping over her. If being in her head allowed him access to some of her most intimate concerns...how much did he know about her kinks?</p><p>Her own unspoken question was answered as Johnny landed a hard smack against her ass - hard enough to make her yelp. "What the fuck, Johnny?!" Instinctively, V tried to roll onto her side but Johnny kept his chromed hand planted in the centre of her back, holding her down as he stroked her sore spot with his free hand. </p><p>"Don't deny it; I know you like it. Know exactly where you like it gentle, and where you like it rough." He leaned over, teasing the shell of her ear with his teeth.</p><p>"How..."</p><p>"Was easy enough to figure out. Distinct parts of you were practically<em> aching</em> for attention during your horniest days."</p><p>"You pervert," V spat out, even as she knew it wasn't his fault. She was simply embarrassed at the prospect of him knowing exactly what she was into, like a fucking Clouds doll.</p><p>"Perhaps if you weren't so shy and actually relieved your own needs, I wouldn't have noticed your severe urge to be-" Johnny smacked the same spot again, forcing out a whimper, "-dominated."</p><p><em>Fuck.</em> If V was being honest with herself, Johnny was completely on track with regards to turning her on again. The constant kneading of his hands, the pleasurable sting, his sporadic kisses against her ears and her spine - it all came together like fuel and oxygen to reignite the spark in her core. She shifted against the pillow, the edge of which dug just enough into her mound to put a tantalizing pressure on her clit. </p><p>"And I know," Johnny continued as he slapped the other cheek, "you've never been pleased like this. 'Cause you're so fuckin' shy even with joytoys." </p><p>Well he got her there. It simply never felt right to expose her most vulnerable side to a complete stranger - even a professional trained specifically for this purpose. But thank heavens she didn't have to voice her fantasies to Johnny. Would sooner have buried herself in a hole. In fact, just the thought of him having seen <em>those</em> memories made her face burn. </p><p>Still, her embarrassment was strangely arousing, and V found herself physically and mentally succumbing to Johnny. Fresh fluid leaked out to join the old, practically dripping from between her legs as Johnny suddenly inserted two fingers into her, brushing upon a sensitive spot that made her toes curl. She let out a strangled whine, which trailed off into hums and sighs as he fingered her, continuously pressuring that one spot. </p><p>Eventually though, she began to find the sensation lacking. Specifically, lacking in size. "Johnny..."</p><p>"Mm?" The bastard feigned innocence as he swept back stray strands of her hair with his free hand.</p><p>"Ugh, you know what I want."</p><p>"Oh, V. I'm flattered but I'm no mind reader. Gonna have to be more specific."</p><p>A burst of rebellion flared up in V. Without warning, she reached behind and grabbed his cock through his leather pants, making him cry out in a mix of surprise and pleasure. "I. Want. You," she managed through gritted teeth.</p><p>Johnny laughed and pried her hand away, giving her another spank for good measure before finally, <em>finally</em> moving to undo his belt. V watched from the corner of her vision as he momentarily stepped off the bed and faced away while he discarded the remainder of his clothes. Then, as he turned back around, V's eyes widened.</p><p>Impressive indeed. Not only in length but in shape, as if he were sculpted by Eros himself. Johnny grinned smugly at her reaction, climbing over her again as she rolled onto her back. The pillow still provided convenient elevation of her hips, allowing him full view of her glistening petals. He positioned himself at her entrance, stroking his shaft once, twice... Then he simply waited.</p><p>V bucked her hips up, trying to catch a bit of friction, only to be held down again by his inescapable grip. She threw her head back and groaned. "Fuck, Johnny. Stop teasing me."</p><p>"Well V, I'm afraid you haven't answered my previous question yet."</p><p>"I said I want you."</p><p>"Want me to what?"</p><p>V marvelled at Johnny's self control. It was enough to warrant her begging. She reached out and grabbed his face, forcing him to look her straight in the eyes. "Fuck me Johnny. Fuck me like I'm the last woman you'll ever have."</p><p>"...And you will be," he promised in a whisper, as he sheathed himself within her.</p><p>V moaned, feeling her walls stretch around him. They stayed still for a moment like that, savoring their long-awaited joining, their foreheads touching. Then Johnny began with deep, slow thrusts, each reinsertion eliciting a small noise from V. It took a while for her to adjust, but the dull pain eventually faded, and the friction against her walls was nothing short of delicious. As soon as Johnny felt her relax around him, he quickened his pace, and V's panting followed suit. The tip of his shaft kept grazing against that sensitive spot on her anterior wall, causing her legs to involuntarily squeeze against his hips.</p><p>Johnny pressed a kiss against her neck as he continued thrusting into her. "Oh, V... You're so good."</p><p>V dragged her fingertips down his back, feeling each muscle flex and shudder under her touch. "Not...too bad yourself," she managed between whimpers.</p><p>"No..." he murmured against her throat. "You're so good to me. I never thought..." Johnny trailed off, unwilling to finish his sentence, but the guilt in his voice was apparent enough. </p><p>"Oh, Johnny," V echoed his tone, planting a kiss atop his head. "You're good to me too. Don't doubt it."</p><p>He grunted, then suddenly pulled out, leaving a throbbing emptiness between her legs. She was just about to protest, when Johnny proceeded to hook her knees over his shoulders, swiftly adding another pillow beneath her as he did so. Then he slammed into her again, this time directly pressuring that special spot thanks to the elevated angle. V cried out his name in pleasure, making Johnny smirk. "Gotta live up to those expectations now. Gonna make you come <em>real</em> good."</p><p>"Johnny, please!" V wasn't sure what exactly she was begging for. Her hands clawed at the sheets for purchase, tears stinging her eyes as she felt her pleasure nearing the brink again. Johnny bit down on her collarbone, undoubtedly leaving another mark. </p><p>"Don't hold back, V. Let it go. Let it all go." He followed his words with a few particularly hard and fast thrusts, and V came undone with a scream that echoed throughout the entire mansion. Johnny kept up his pace, flaying her over-sensitive nerves, until he too reached the peak, not forgetting to pull out before spilling all over her stomach. </p><p>...</p><p>...<em>Wow.</em> </p><p>The word hung unspoken on both their faces. Neither of them moved for a good while, simply panting and staring wide-eyed at each other in their post-bliss glow. Then Johnny slowly lowered V's legs, pulling out the pillows so she could lie flat. "You have a towel somewhere?"</p><p>V jerked her chin in the direction of the bathroom to her right. Johnny returned with a warm, semi-wet towel, with which he gently wiped her down, cleaning up the mess he'd made. Then he lay himself down next to her, both of them staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>"Hey," V muttered as her eyes fell heavy, "if things don't go according to plan..."</p><p>Johnny turned and pressed a finger to her lips. "Nuh-uh, V. We aren't going there."</p><p>"Right, right. Sorry." V sighed and snuggled in closer to Johnny, allowing him to wrap an arm around her waist. If she didn't feel so exhausted, she'd probably be gushing over the first multi-climax in her life. Johnny had made good on his promise. As always.</p><p>As always. </p><p>And V hoped, as she drifted off to sleep, that he would manage to keep his promise of staying too. Always.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Spaceman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello! Sorry for the long hiatus and a big thank you to anyone who was actually bothered to make it this far! We're nearing the end now, so this and the next chapter will be the final 'mission'. Hope you enjoy ;))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, quit bouncing. Let's run through the detes again."</p><p>Johnny paused mid-summersault to glance over at V. She was bundled up in her spacesuit and air-tight helmet, one hand against the side of the shuttle to keep her from bobbing up and down. "C'mon, V. Don't tell me you didn't pretend to be a world-class acrobat first time you came out here."</p><p>"Actually didn't. Was too busy running over the plan in my head."</p><p>"All the more reason to have a little fun now." Johnny half-floated, half-hopped his way over. "Okay fine. Plan of attack: we pose as guests, get inside, look for the core, blow the motherfucker up and save the world. Piece o' cake."</p><p>V poked the front of his helmet with one thick, gloved finger. "You forgot the part where you find an access point, get Sandra connected. And...I doubt it's gonna be a piece of cake."</p><p>"Hard to believe, comin' from the madwoman who stormed Arasaka HQ." This earned Johnny a sidelong glare, which made him swallow his follow-up comment on the stick up her ass. </p><p>The shuttle slowed outside an entrance on the top most torroid of Crystal Palace. V climbed out first, kicking off from the shuttle and grabbing hold of a handrail designed specifically for arriving customers. Johnny did the same. Then the front door slid open with a hiss, and a staff member emerged to usher them inside a waiting room where their false identities were checked and their space suits were stored. The receptionist handed them some magnets to stick to their shoes and clothes, which pulled toward the specially fitted floors to mimic gravity. Then, after running through rules and restrictions, they were finally directed to the main entertainment area.</p><p>It was not so different from non-floating casinos after all. Moody purplish lighting, well-stocked bar, the clacking of poker chips, tasteless background music and sad old fuckers here to blow their eddies. Johnny resisted the urge to make some snarky comment, lest V should chide him for being 'out of character'. </p><p>"Well then," V gave him a little nudge and a smile too tense to reach the eyes, "have fun around here. I'm gonna go check out the big kids' playground. Stay connected on the holo." Then she pulled Johnny in for a kiss too long to be just a 'see you later', before turning and disappearing around a corner, the magnetised part of her wedges thudding against the tiles.</p><p>As much as V seemed nervous, Johnny was worried. Even with her experience and expertise, it would be a challenge sneaking into the fully guarded executive area, where all the European Space Agency officials and other megacorp ambassadors had their meetings and offices. He had intended to go with her, but V was adamant about splitting up, not only for ease of stealth but so they wouldn't miss anything in the entertainment sector just in case. </p><p>It didn't help that the way she kissed him was that of a young soldier bidding his wife goodbye before heading off to war. A war where nobody won except megacorps and politicians.</p><p>"Hey! Quit standing in the middle of the walkway, gonk." A tipsy old suit elbowed his way past Johnny, knocking him out of his reverie. <em>Right. Access point.</em> Under other circumstances, Johnny would have gone after the corp with his fists up. Instead, he turned the opposite way, pushing past pool tables and arcade machines, following the neon signs hanging overhead until he reached a distinctly separate area with several private booths and a receptionist counter in the middle. </p><p>The lady at the counter looked up and smiled, showing off rows of gold-plated teeth. "Welcome, sir. Looking for anything in particular? Or shall I recommend some of our most popular BD's?"</p><p>"Heard you got interactive experiences here. With live editing by the user and all."</p><p>"Well you heard right, sir. Our system database can be synced with your OS to search for BD's that most suit your subconscious - or conscious - needs. The package also comes with live editing, so you can tweak the experience to your liking. Though I must mention the cost will be dearer than regular-"</p><p>"Cost is of no concern." </p><p>The woman gave a high-pitched giggle. "Of course, forgive me. Well then sir, when you're ready, please jack into the terminal and send over the payment."</p><p>"Gimme a sec." Johnny pulled out his holo to shoot a message to both Sandra and V, letting them know he had found their target access point. Then he jacked in as soon as Sandra confirmed she was ready and online. </p><p>"Uh-huh, payment received. It's just syncing right now." The receptionist hummed to herself as Johnny stared at the terminal monitor, hoping the system wouldn't detect the virus he was transmitting. Sandra had developed it for the exact purpose of infiltrating databases and digging up intel. Damn shame she had to be a corpo; could've become the next top netrunner at Afterlife.</p><p>"You know..." The receptionist suddenly squinted at his face, head cocked to one side. "You remind me of someone."</p><p>Johnny smirked. "Oh yeah?" </p><p>"Yeah. Although you might be a bit young to know him."</p><p>"Oh I'm sure I know who you mean. Famous enough that everyone knows him."</p><p>The receptionist frowned and opened her mouth in reply, but was interrupted as the syncing process completed with a beep. "Ah, finally. Now, let me get you the most compatible... Heh, that's interesting."</p><p>"What's interesting?" </p><p>"Well most people who ask for this package are usually after...more extreme content. But never mind that." She handed Johnny a disc and a BD headset. "Enjoy yourself, sir. Booth Six is available right now. You'll find an instruction manual there as well. Please don't hesitate to approach me with any further questions."</p><p>Johnny turned to go, but curiosity got the better of him. "Actually, got a question for you now: who exactly do I remind you of?"</p><p>The receptionist grinned her golden grin. "Keanu Reeves."</p><p><em>...Who the fuck?</em>  </p><p>Seeing the confusion on Johnny's face, the woman waved her hand good-naturedly. "Sorry, it was unprofessional of me. He's just an actor I really liked when I was younger, though not many people know of him. You look particularly like one of the characters he acted, the hair and the black suit and all. Don't worry, it's a compliment," she finished with a highly suggestive wink.</p><p>Johnny nodded, masking his wounded pride as he turned and headed toward Booth Six. He made a mental note to search up this obscure doppleganger of his once he made it back to Earth. <em>If</em> he made it back.</p><p>At any rate, it was time for Sandra and her virus to do their job. Hopefully, they would come up with a precise location soon and either send Johnny in V's direction or send her back to him. He hated that V wasn't replying to any of the messages, and his one shred of comfort came from the fact that alarms weren't blaring yet. With a frustrated sigh and for lack of better things to do in the meantime, Johnny plopped on the BD headset just to see what was so "interesting" about the content.</p><p>Blinding neon lights faded to black. Throbbing casino music was replaced by the slow, rolling <em>swish-swash</em> of waves. A salty breeze blew past Johnny's face, and he suddenly found himself leaning against a balcony, overlooking a golden coastline. </p><p>The Pacifica coastline. </p><p>Johnny's first thought was of the Pistis Sophia - chipped wallpaper, rusty handrails, the stench of vomit and regrets wafting around the broken ceiling fan during those wasted weeks after the war. But when he turned, he was greeted by a clean glass door, separating him and what seemed to be a living room. Beyond his own reflection in the glass, he could just make out the silhouette of couches and a low table and a guitar hanging on the far wall. The scent of fresh linen drifted from the laundry rack to his right. To his left stood a wooden bench facing the ocean view.</p><p>It was the exact view he showed V alright; same angle and elevation and all. Yet somehow he was not in the dilapidated hotel, but some sort of apartment building. Johnny considered exploring the rest of the apartment, but refrained for fear of getting too caught up in this virtual environment and not hearing any incoming holo messages. <em>That's right</em>, he reminded himself, <em>I'm not here to have fun. </em>But just as he turned and sat down on the wooden bench, he heard the door slide open behind him.</p><p>"Hey. There you are."</p><p>Johnny froze. Then flinched as a hand came to rest on his shoulder. </p><p>"Whoa, easy there. What's gotten into you now?" Slender fingers turned his face around, and a familiar pair of lips crashed into his. As they parted, V's face came into view.</p><p>"Oh fuck me..."</p><p>The figure laughed in V's voice. "So soon? Well I guess I can't complain." She smirked as she began unbuttoning her shirt. "It's a wife's duty to please, after all."</p><p>"Whoa whoa, back up..." Johnny frantically waved one hand as he buried his face in the other. "I didn't sign up for this shit." </p><p>"Oh but you did." Suddenly, those strange yet familiar hands were sliding up his chest. "When you proposed to me."</p><p><em>Oh for fuck's sake.</em> Out of all things, Johnny did not expect a steamy, domestic virtu detailing the one pleasure of married life. What infuriated him more was how he couldn't know for sure which parts were the BD, which parts were his mind's live editing. V's presence was definitely his doing. The Pacifica coast view was probably his as well. But beyond that...was he actually longing for this? For a cozy seaside apartment? A happy marriage? Or was that pre-configured? </p><p>"Alright, stop right there. Not gonna let you plant ideas in my mind." Johnny pushed away those prying hands, and the lookalike had the audacity to look <em>hurt</em>. And damn did it tug on his heartstrings. So much so that he hesitated exiting the BD. Virtual V took the chance to slide onto the bench next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder.</p><p>"Sorry. You're not in the mood. I shouldn't have pushed."</p><p>"Dammit, you even use the same apologetic tone as her. But she wouldn't have backed down so easy."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Never mind." Johnny breathed in deeply, taking in the precious mix of sea breeze and fresh laundry. The golden glow of the sea had begun to soften into a warm orange, mirroring the dimming skies. He replayed the sunset at the Pistis Sophia and matched its details to the virtual scene before him. Nothing good was amiss. The colour, the warmth, that special tenderness in his heart reserved for such scenery and the woman he loved. "If only..."</p><p>"If only what?" V's lips brushed against his ear.</p><p>"If only this was all real."</p><p>"Oh but it is. As real as can be. Isn't this what you always wanted?"</p><p>"No. I don't know. Maybe." Did he even have a right to want? Did he deserve this? A happily-ever-after after they defeat the big bad wolf? It seemed...such a luxury. Like the lie of fairytale endings. And yet, he found himself wanting to believe in it.</p><p>V's laugh reverberated against his shoulder. "It's okay. You don't have to decide on anything yet. Just enjoy the view."</p><p>"Yeah... Just enjoy the view."</p><p>"Indeed. Enjoy the view while you can. 'Cause you won't be seeing this view in real life again."</p><p>Johnny jolted back just in time to see a flash of blue in the lookalike's eyes.</p><p>Then, with surprising strength, she pushed him over the balcony.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>